Knightly Dance: Rewrite
by Alviarin
Summary: Aya is Weiss's new recruit and he is close to breaking. Youji makes things worse before they can get better. Ken isn't sure he trusts Aya after finding out about the death of the redhead's previous team. Omi is the glue that brings everyone together. SLASH, M/M, YAOI. Contains non-con, violence, gore, and extreme feels. *FIXED*
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n:** So I was reading this recently and decided that the old version sucked balls; so I am writing it over again. Lame; I know, but I want to post stories that I'm proud of. Hopefully everyone will like this version as much as they liked the old one. Oh and instead of posting foreign words at the beginning they will be at the end of each chapter. That is all for now._

_**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Weiss Kreuz. If I did then Aya would be mine and that would be cool._

As Youji closed the Koneko's gate a delicate, manicured hand caught the edge. He grinned recognizing the woman's legs. "Well hello Manx." He pulled the gate back up. The redheaded woman standing on the other side smiled.

"You were waiting for me then?"

"That and I'd recognize those legs anywhere." His eyes were drawn to the man standing behind her and his breath caught in his throat. Manx had said that she was going to be bringing by their new team member, but he hadn't been expecting this. The man or teen, Youji wasn't quite sure how old he was but he looked young, was thin and about 5' 10" with silky red hair that hung in his face. He wore a black turtleneck and dark jeans that clung tightly to his small frame and looked about ready to blow over in the cold autumn wind. Manx had said that the new member was an amazing fighter, better even than he and Ken, so he had been expecting some muscle bound freak who was older and more experienced than them, not this delicate looking…well he wasn't quite sure how to finish that thought.

"So are you going to invite us in?" Manx asked, tossing her long, crimson curls over her shoulder. Youji stepped to the side and held the gate open, watching them enter. The young redhead barely glanced at him, which was a slight blow to his ego. He'd had many different reactions from men and women over the course of his twenty-six years, but never cold indifference. He shivered slightly at the chilly aura floating off the younger man. Ice was warmer than him. As he was about to close the gate he saw a man climb out of Manx's car carrying a long thin case and a small, black sports bag. He handed them to Youji then got back into the car. The blonde frowned down at them not really knowing what to do with the items. "Those belong to Aya-kun, Youji-san." Manx gestured to the man standing beside her. Youji handed the case and bag to him then finished locking up. "Omi-kun, Ken-san!" She called. Simultaneous calls of 'coming' floated through an open door at the back of the shop. Ken came through the door first and stopped short seeing the redhead. Omi, who had been following too closely, ran right into him causing Youji to snicker. He glanced over at their new member; if he had found it funny it didn't show, which was too bad. Youji had a feeling that the boy's smile was as amazing as his lean, tight body. He smiled looking the younger man up and down appreciatively, then frowned noticing faint bruises around his bottom lip that and jaw. Most of which was hidden by his hair. "Well everyone, this is Aya Fujimiya, your new team member."

"You're kidding right?" Ken raised an eyebrow looking the redhead up and down; much like Youji was, but with a much different motive.

"No, Ken, this is Abyssinian. I sent his file to Omi earlier, you all should have been briefed by now." Manx replied, a frown creasing her perfect brow.

"Nothing in that, very censored, file told us to expect _that_." Ken's lip curled as he pointed at the newcomer. "He looks like he'd fall over if he sneezed." The redhead's violet eyes narrowed slightly. "No offense, kid, but-"

"That's enough Ken." Manx snapped. "Persia assigned him to Weiss so I suggest you get used to the idea, and remember the old adage to not judge a book by it's cover." She put a protective arm around the thin man's shoulder. "He's been through a lot the past couple weeks." She glanced at the side of Aya's face, her face filled with concern. He barely blinked. "Go easy on him." She let her arm fall. "Remember you can call if you need to talk, Aya." She said quietly. He nodded, finally looking at her. She smiled brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Good, now, you three make him feel at home." She met each of their gaze carefully before leaving out the side door that led into the alley alongside the flower shop.

"We'll see how long you last." Ken growled before turning and leaving the shop. Omi frowned after him.

"I must apologize for his behavior." He said turning to Aya. The redhead shrugged. "I'm Omi, by the way." He held out a hand but Aya didn't take it. "That was Ken." The teen indicated the door their fellow assassin had just left through.

"I read your files." Youji almost melted hearing the soft deep voice. He couldn't believe his luck. Aya Fujimiya was perfect. Face, skin, body, hair, and now voice. He rubbed his hands together inwardly, he was going to have the little assassin if it killed him.

"I guess ours had photos included." Omi laughed. Aya only nodded. "Well then I guess I could show you to your room."

"I'll do that." Youji stepped forward. "You were starting dinner anyway right?"

"Oh yeah." Omi bit his lip looking up at Youji. "Behave yourself."

"I always do." Youji gave him his best smile, but it only seemed to worry the teen more.

* * *

Aya kept his face neutral as he passed the brunette named Ken, who was leaning against a counter in the kitchen. He ignored the glare he shot at him and kept his eyes on the pervert's back, following him at a distance. The small blonde, Omi, began reproaching Ken as the other two entered the kitchen. "So this is the, uh, kitchen. Omi does all the cooking so don't worry about that. Next we have the living room." Youji led him into a relatively clean room with a spiral metal staircase winding up in one corner. "This is where we get all our briefings." He explained gesturing at the large T.V. that dominated the far wall. "Upstairs we have the bedrooms." Youji motioned for Aya to go first. The redhead gritted his teeth, knowing the older man just wanted to watch his ass, but mounted the stairs. He glanced back surreptitiously to see that the perverted blonde was, in fact, watching his ass intently. Great, just what he needed, another team member who wanted in his pants. Aya shook his head slightly. He reached the top of the stairs to find a long hallway with four doors. Moving to the side he let Youji pass. The tall blonde walked to the first door one the left opened it and motioned for Aya to go in.

"This one's yours." He grinned. "I'm right across the hall," he pointed at the door to the right, "Ken is next to you, and Omi's across from him." He pointed to the two doors farther down the hall respectively. Aya stayed silent as he entered the room. It was very Spartan and held only furniture, which made him feel a bit better about coming. There was a bed with small night table. A small dresser stood against the wall next to a desk with wooden chair. There was a door next to the head of the bed, which he presumed was a closet and a window at the foot it of that had a view of the alley between them and the next building. The only thing he needed was a book case, but then again he could just use the desk drawers. He set his duffle on the bed, bristling suddenly as Youji came up behind him. The redhead turned so that they were facing each other, which halted the blonde's advance.

"That's the, uh, bathroom." He said pointing to the door. "Unfortunately you share with Ken-kun. So just make sure to lock both doors in there when you're using it, heh, heh." The lanky blonde rubbed the back of his head red faced. Aya nodded in reply, returning to his bag as Youji perched on the edge of the desk. He ignored the blonde for the moment as he unbuckled the strap that kept the bag closed. "So, is it up to your standards?" Youji asked smiling. Aya nodded unzipping his bag and opening it. He could tell that his not speaking was frustrating the older man, but couldn't care less. "You're a man of few words huh?" Youji made a choking sound of frustration, as Aya nodded again. He picked up the case he kept his katana in and decided to play with the pervert a little, maybe he'd go away. "So what do you fight with?" Youji asked, trying again. Aya walked over to the dresser and set the case on top giving it one final caress before opening it and pulling out his katana. "A sword huh? You any good?" Aya nodded pulling it out of the sheath slightly to look at the gleaming blade that had saved his life more than he could count. His own violet eyes stared back at him. He snapped it back together and put it away in its case.. He sighed inwardly, walking back to his duffle and began to pull out some of his secondary weapons as Youji stretched and straightened. "Well I guess I'll leave you to-" He stopped staring at the weapons laying on the bed. There were two knives, a gun, and a silencer. Aya picked up one of the knives and slid it under the pillow looking back at Youji to watch his reaction. The blonde's emerald eyes moved up to his own amethyst ones. "You're, uh-" He swallowed hard. "-well armed."

"I also sleep with one eye open." He said softly picking up the gun and checking the slide to make sure it hadn't been damaged. Youji coughed slightly and turned away.

"I think Omi's calling." He rushed out awkwardly. Aya followed him to the door watching as he entered his own room and closed the door instead of heading downstairs where he could smell that someone was cooking. The redhead allowed himself a small smile as he shut his door. Blondie didn't know what he was getting himself into, and if Aya could get him turned on just by checking his gun; this was going to get interesting.

* * *

Youji swore softly collapsing against a wall, trying to will the bulge in his jeans to go away. He wasn't supposed to be the one chasing, and why did that cold redhead make him so hot. His thoughts returned to the image of him checking the gun, unbeknownst to the redhead his shirt had slid up to reveal his hipbones and a lovely portion of his lower abs. His erection swelled, shit, he was going to have to take care of this. With his erection straining against his jeans uncomfortably he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, stripped and climbed in. Once in he let the water run over him, debating with himself if he wanted to release or just turn the water cold and make it go away. He weighed his options; on one hand he could jerk off and feel ashamed later, or he could let the cold water do it's work and be cranky. Decisions, decisions. He grabbed hold of his throbbing erection with a sigh. If he was cranky the others would ask why. He pumped it, gently at first, but then he began to imagine sheathing it in the redhead's tight ass, much like the kid had sheathed his sword. His movements got faster and more aggressive causing him to fall against the shower wall panting heavily. He groaned letting his imagination run wild. Aya's deep voice moaning and whimpering as he begged Youji to do things to him. It didn't take long for his orgasm to hit and he leaned against the wall, spent. Even dream sex was exhausting. He quickly cleaned himself up and got out. After getting dressed he decided to go downstairs and check on the others. They were both in the kitchen, Omi was cooking dinner while Ken set the table. He had only put down three places and was now pulling a fourth set of everything from the cupboards. "Don't worry so much Ken-kun. Persia wouldn't have sent him to us if there wasn't a good reason."

"He fights with a sword." Youji added trying to be helpful. Ken just glared at him slamming the dishes down on the table.

"He just lost his other team Ken." Omi said putting the food on the table. "Can you at least try to like him a little."

"Shouldn't that be a red flag in and of itself. Obviously he's not that great if he lets his whole team get killed right in front of him." Ken argued angrily. "He probably got scared and froze up, that's what his kind does."

"Actually I killed them." The redhead's deep voice caused them all to spin in that direction.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Three voices exclaimed.

"But your file says-" Omi started.

"So you're a traitor then. That's why Persia sent you here." Ken snarled at the same time, fists clenching.

"They were the traitors, not I." Aya replied, his face expressionless.

"There's no way in hell that you could kill three highly trained operatives." Ken laughed. The amethyst eyes narrowed, but before he could speak his pocket began to ring. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and held it to his ear. He listened for a few moments then hung up.

"Manx has a job." He turned and left the kitchen. The three men looked at each other then followed him into the living room where he was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Any attempt to discuss the previous matter was met by silence. Finally Manx arrived carrying four envelopes and a DVD.

"Where are your phones and why aren't they on?" She snapped. "I had to call poor Aya, who's supposed to be getting settled." The men looked at each other then began digging through pockets looking for the items in question. "Oh, never mind that now." She handed Omi the disc. "Put this in." He took it sheepishly as Ken and Youji got comfortable in their normal chairs. As soon as the disc was in the player an image popped up on the screen. There was a man standing at a desk with his face was completely in shadows and sunlight streaming through the slits in the closed blinds at his back.

"Weiss." The man's gruff voice issued from the speakers. "These are your targets." The image flashed to those of a woman and a man. "Mimiko and Juubei Misaki. They run an operation in which they buy young children from poor countries and resell them as slaves on the black market. These children are beaten, raped, and forced to do whatever the buyer tells them to do. Most don't survive as long as two months." Images of horribly maimed children flashed across the screen while he spoke then cycled back to him. "Hunters of the night. Deny these dark beasts their tomorrow." The screen fuzzed out.

"That's horrible!" Omi covered his mouth with his hand and looking as though he was going to be sick.

"So are you in?" Manx asked.

"Aa," Aya finally spoke. Moving away from the wall he took one of the envelopes from her and walked upstairs. She handed out the rest of them to the others.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah. What happened to his other team?" Ken asked. "He said he killed them." Manx's eyes widened.

"He actually said something?" She grabbed the back of the couch. "What did he say?"

"Only that he killed them."

"Did he say why."

"He said that they were traitors." Omi replied. "So what did happen?" Manx sighed folding her arms.

"I got a call from him telling me that he had fixed the leak, at first I didn't understand what he meant, but before I could ask he hung up. When I got there his teammates were dead and he was standing there covered in blood, not all of it was theirs. He was hurt pretty badly." She shuddered rubbing her arms. "It was brutal. He gave himself up quietly, in fact he hasn't spoken a word about it since that phone call. All he did was hand me his sword and a disc." She frowned looking down. "On it was irrefutable proof of his team's betrayal. He had secretly filmed them making deals to sell information about our organization, and our operative's whereabouts." She looked back up at them. "Through further digging we found out that they were responsible for some of your mission failures, not to mention the bombing of one of our operation centers."

"Why didn't he just turn them in?" Omi asked.

"That's what Persia would like to know. He wants you boys to find out." She looked each of them in the eye. "Aya Fujimiya is highly trained and very dangerous."

"That little thing? He looks so fragile."

"Looks can be deceiving Ken-kun." She smiled. "Be nice to him, as I said before; he's been through a lot." She turned around to leave. "Oh, and Abyssinian knows this case well. It was the one he was on before the incident. Ta, ta loves." She said over her shoulder before continuing through the door. After she was gone the boys just stood there and looked at each other. Aya came back down the stairs pulling on a jacket.

"Where are you going?" Ken asked standing up. "We need to talk." The red head barely glanced at him before walking through the kitchen door. "Hey I'm talking to you." Ken followed him angrily, with Youji and Omi hot on his heels. "Oi Fujimiya." He yelled stopping Aya at the exit. "What the hell is your problem?" He snapped grabbing his arm.

"Right now? You." The red head glared. "Let go." Something in his eyes made Ken comply and take a step back.

"We really need to talk." Ken said calmly after taking a deep breath. "Manx said you know this case." Aya relaxed slightly.

"The information is in my car." He opened the door. "Which is where I was headed." He walked out leaving the three assassins behind.

* * *

Aya entered the third level of the parking garage he'd left his car in and, sensing movement to his left, ducked and spun, leg out. It connected with the knee of a rather beefed up man he recognized from Juubei Misaki's security detail. Aya eyed him warily as the other man struggled to his feet. "Knew you'd come here eventually." The man spat looking him over, a slow evil grin twisted his lips. "Juubei said look for a scrawny redhead, but he never said you were this pretty." The grin turned feral. "I'm gonna have some fun with this." Aya wasn't as ready as he should have been when the man lunged for him, but he managed to stay just out of reach. The man licked his lips making Aya's stomach churn. He sensed someone behind him and threw himself to the left then turned to face his two attackers. "Isn't he a pretty little thing, Fumi?" The beefy man asked.

"He sure is Kenji." The new man sneered. "I almost had him too." Aya suppressed a shudder at the look in their eyes. He didn't dare look away; these men were trained fighters and were watching his guard to go down. He flicked his wrist as Kenji sprung forward. A small dagger shot out of the spring loaded sheath to his hand. He then grabbed Kenji's wrist and buried the blade deep in the man's ear before ripping it back out an spinning to face his friend's charge. 'Fumi' screamed with rage and leapt at Aya, who sidestepped easily and plunged the dagger into the back of his attacker's neck; severing his spinal column. The man died instantly and fell to the ground next to his friend. Aya calmly cleaned the knife on Kenji's shirt. When he straightened he heard a step behind him and spun. He stopped, his blade centimeters from slashing Ken's throat. The man's brown eyes were wide as he pulled away and reset the knife in it's sheath.

"I guess I owe you an apology." Ken's voice cracked.

"Don't bother." Aya replied walking past him. He saw Youji standing a little ways away staring at him in shock.

"So, uh, why were those guys after you?" Ken asked, catching up with him.

"They worked for Misaki." Aya replied digging his keys out of his pocket as they got to his white Porsche.

"Why would Misaki be after you?" Youji asked.

"I have information he wants back." Aya unlocked the car and climbed into the driver's seat. Ken squeezed into the back while Youji got in the front. Aya started the car and peeled out of the parking garage without bothering to buckle his seatbelt. He sighed, noticing a black sedan following him. "Hold on." He said quietly then sped through a red light and then down a side street.

"Jesus!" Ken exclaimed. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"I have a tail." Aya glanced in his rearview mirror in time to see the black sedan crash into the corner of a building. "_Had_ a tail." He corrected then took a round about way back to the Koneko and pulled into a parking spot at the back.

"You're insane, you know that?" Ken snapped as they all got out of the car. Aya shrugged as he walked around to the trunk and popped it open. He grabbed the black bag holding the computer he'd gone through great lengths to steal then took a deep breath and followed Youji and Ken inside. The brunette was silently fuming, but Youji's eyes were all over him making Aya feel uncomfortable. He handed Omi the bag then went upstairs to his room and locked the door. He heard Omi gasp downstairs. There was a muffled conversation then three sets of footsteps on the stairs and a knock on his door.

"Aya?" It was Omi's voice. "Can we talk?" Aya took a deep breath closing his eyes. He didn't want to talk. Not to them, or to Manx. Why she thought he'd open up to these men he'd never know. "Please Aya." He schooled his face into a neutral expression before opening the door. Omi held the laptop from the bag in his hands. "Where did you get this?"

"Is it important?"

"Well, yeah, all of the Misaki's information and records are on here."

"No. Is how I got it important?" Aya folded his arms. He felt cold all of the sudden and he just wanted them to leave him alone.

"Hell yeah, its important." Ken said aggressively.

"Why?" He watched their faces go blank as they all searched for a reason. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. I'm not-" He trailed off looking away.

"The details aren't important." Omi said quietly reaching out to touch him. Aya flinched away instinctively and a look of concern filled the teen's face. "Aya, are you ok?"

"Fine." He lied. "Just tired." He couldn't stand the way they were looking at him. Even Ken's anger had been replaced with mild concern.

"Ok." Omi chewed on his lip. "I guess we don't have to talk about this now." Aya refused to meet his eyes. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." Aya hid his shaking hands behind his back. "Like I said, I'm just tired." Omi's brow furrowed but he nodded the shooed Youji and Ken away before closing the door. Once they were gone Aya collapsed to his knees shaking uncontrollably and trying not to remember what had happened the night he'd helped his old team leader steal the laptop. Tears burned his eyes blurring his vision, but he refused to let them fall. He couldn't break down; not now, not here. He didn't want his new team to see him weak. They already assumed he was useless, and maybe he was. His old team had screwed them over time and time again right under his nose. He heard another soft knock at his door and slowly got to his feet. He could tell it was Youji, and that pervert was the last person he wanted to face right now. He walked to the open window and slid a leg out, then dropped to the ground. He'd come back when he was under control.

* * *

Youji knocked on the door again. "Aya?" He tried the handle. The door swung open to an empty room. He checked the bathroom and found that empty as well. When he came back into the room he saw the open window and sighed. His little redhead had flown the coop. He shook his head and left the room, closing the door behind him. Ken and Omi were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Our little plan won't work. He jumped out the window."

"What?" Omi gasped. Ken just frowned.

"I wonder what his deal is." The brunette folded his arms.

"It probably has something to do with those bruises on his face." Youji's brow furrowed. He'd caught a glimpse of the full bruise in the car. It had disappeared into Aya's hair and down his collar.

"I don't know." Omi bit his lip. "But we'll have to wait to find out until he gets back."


	3. Chapter 3

Aya walked, not really paying attention to where he was going, he just needed to get away from that house. His new team seemed like decent guys, sure Youji was a horny bastard, but he wasn't a traitor. He could tell Ken was the kind of guy who was always angry about something and if Aya was him he wouldn't think he had many skills either. He was too skinny, too pale, too fragile looking and just not what any of them were expecting. He knew Manx hadn't given them his entire file. Otherwise they would have known what to expect. He sighed then shivered as a particularly cold gust of wind blew past him. He should have grabbed a coat, but in his rush to get out he hadn't thought of it. The toe of his boot caught on a loose rock causing him to stumble. He caught himself before he could fall and looked up to find that he was in a park. It was deserted this time of night and he spotted a small grouping of trees that he could sit under, safe from the wind. He shivered and jogged over to them. As he sat down and wrapped his arms around his knees memories of that horrible night flooded to the surface of his mind as if bursting from a dam.

_ /"Forget it Shido. Its never going to happen." Aya snapped walking away from his leader. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind._

_ "Come on Aya-kun." Shido's soft voice pleaded in his ear. "It won't be that bad." Gentle lips caressed his neck making Aya shiver._

_ "I will not go anywhere as your date." The redhead grumbled trying to free himself from the larger man's grip._

_ "Why not?" The lips moved up to his ear ignoring his struggles. "It'll be fun." Shido purred._

_ "Depends on your definition of the word." Aya grumbled finally breaking free. Shido recaptured him and pinned him to the wall so that they were face to face. Jet black eyes full of lust stared into Aya's. His breath caught in his throat as Shido leaned closer._

_ "It'll only be this once, I promise. Once we get into the party and get the laptop we'll leave. No one will be the wiser. Just say yes." Aya opened his mouth to reject him yet again when Shido closed in ensconcing Aya's mouth with his own. The redhead let out a muffled gasp as the other man's leg slid between his own and pressed into him. A soft, slick tongue through his parted lips sending a wave of pleasure down his spine. He moaned softly closing his eyes as Shido deepened the kiss further bringing Aya's arms above his head and pressing their bodies together. Shido dug his hip into Aya's groin eliciting a groan from the younger man. He finally pulled away for air. "Have I changed your mind yet?"_

_ "Shido I-" The larger man closed in again not as gently this time. He took both of Aya's wrists in one hand and while keeping them above his head, let his other hand travel down Aya's side to slide up his shirt. The cool hand against his skin caused him to shiver. Shido took that as a signal to continue, moving over his abs and up his chest to rub his nipple. Aya bucked in shock trying to free his arms, but Shido wasn't having any of that. He tightened his grip and shoved his tongue back into Aya's mouth. His hand traveled down to his waist and began to slide down his pants. Aya's eyes widened in shock and he jerked violently trying to yell at Shido to stop. Shido broke away for air. "Shido, stop." Aya struggled. "If I go with you will you cut this out?"_

_ "Sure."_

_ "Fine, I'll go. So stop." When the hand didn't leave his jeans he pleaded. "Please Shido."_

_ "You don't like it?" His leader asked grinning. "I think you do." His hand slid into Aya's boxers._

_ "Stop!" Aya shouted. Shido sighed, but removed his hand. The redhead breathed a shaky sigh of relief. Shido kissed his lips gently._

_ "I will have you some day, whether you like it or not." He growled playfully before releasing his arms. "No get ready for the party." Shido left the redhead alone in his room. Aya sank to the floor wrapping his arms around himself and shaking slightly. This is exactly why he had closed himself off from people. Whenever you began to trust them, something like this was always going to happen. Just like with, he shook his head to get rid of the unpleasant thought forming. He then took a few deep calming breaths and got control over his emotions. He had almost lost it back there, so it was a bit harder than normal. "You've got 10 minutes Aya!" Shido yelled from down the hall. "Then I come in and dress you myself." Raucous laughter from Eddie and Karen followed the threat. Aya got up off the floor angrily. Stupid fucking traitors. He had the disc with the evidence, he'd show it to Manx in the morning when he brought her the laptop they were going to steal. His team couldn't be trusted./_

Aya shook his head not wanting to remember any more. He didn't know how Shido had found out about the disc, but in the limo on the way home…no. Aya gripped his hair trying to keep the memories at bay, but it was too late.

_ /"So, Aya, how did you like the party?" Shido purred in his ear. Aya scooted away from him on the seat. I behaved myself didn't I?"_

_ "No." Aya stared hard out the window. Shido's hands had been roaming all over him the entire party. Sure a certain amount of touching was needed for their cover, but his leader had gone overboard and with Eddie and Karen making dirty comments and suggestions in his ear it had gotten to be too much._

_ "Come on, Aya-kun." Shido unbuckled Aya's seatbelt and pinned him to the seat. "I know you liked it." Aya shoved at him, but with no room to maneuver in the back of the limo Shido overpowered him. "Wanna know _how_ I know?" Aya shook his head struggling to breathe with almost all of the older man's weight on his small chest. "I see you watching me all the time." Aya froze, looking up at him. "Sometimes you even have a camera." Shido's smile faded. "Where's the disc?"_

_ "What disc?" Aya's heart pounded in his chest._

_ "The one you plan on giving to that bitch, Manx."_

_ "I don't know what-" Shido slapped him across the face, hard enough to bust his lip._

_ "Don't play dumb, I know what you're planning."_

_ "I don't-" Shido hit him again making his vision dim. As he blinked to clear it he felt hands wrap around his throat._

_ "You have no idea how long I've waited for this." Shido sneered as he squeezed. "I had to really work hard to get you to trust me and let your guard down." Aya got a hand free and clawed at the hands choking him. "Don't worry, kid, you'll be unconscious in a minute, and when you wake up. Oh baby, that's when the real fun begins. Aya struggled, but he could feel the darkness taking over. Somewhere deep inside he prayed that he wouldn't wake up./_

Aya gasped, throwing himself forward onto his knees. He _really_ didn't want to remember what happened next. He got to his feet and started to run, hoping he'd be able to escape them. It began to sprinkle, then pour as his feet pounded the pavement. He had no idea where he was or where he was going, all he knew was that it was away. The rain soaked through his clothes and into his skin, but he didn't feel the cold. All he felt was fear. Suddenly he slipped on the wet pavement and tumbled into an alley. As he laid in a puddle next to a dumpster the memories he had been running from caught up to him.

_ /"Ayaaa." A voice called. "Wake up sleepy-head." He opened his eyes to find himself stripped naked, his hands and feet cuffed in a spread eagle position to the four posts of Shido's bed. The man himself was leaning over him. "There you are." Shido grinned patting his cheek. "For a second there I thought maybe I'd gone to far." Aya jerked away from him and was rewarded with a fist to his jaw. "Now I'll have none of that."_

_ "Can't I have him first?" Eddie whined. Aya whipped his head around to see him and Karen lounging on a couch to his right._

_ "I already told you no." Shido snapped. "I have been waiting way too long for this. You two can have him when I'm done."_

_ "What if he doesn't live that long."_

_ "Then you can fuck his corpse for all I care. Now get out." They both stood. "Karen can stay." Eddie growled but left. "Now, Aya, where is that disc?" Aya ground his teeth and glared at him. He grunted as Shido drove a fist into his side. _

_ "Careful Shido." Karen laughed. "You might break his ribs before you get to fuck him." Aya felt his blood run cold. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, drawing on his inner strength to keep the fear from his face as Shido crawled on top of him._

_ "She's right you know." The older man's hot, putrid breath washed over him making Aya gag. "I really should have my fun before I mess you up too bad." Aya kept his eyes closed and focused on breathing. He could feel and hear Shido removing his clothes. He stiffened as Shido leaned in and turned his face away so that the large man's mouth got his cheek instead of his lips. Shido laughed then grabbed his chin and forced his face to turn. Aya struggled as Shido popped his jaw open and shoved his tongue deep into the younger man's mouth, then made the mistake of letting go. Aya bit down as hard as he could on the soft muscle invading his mouth and enjoyed Shido's scream of fury and pain. A flurry of punches to his abdomen was the consequence, but Aya knew Shido wouldn't be sticking anything else in his mouth. He spit in Shido's face angrily and struggled with the cuffs. Given time he could wriggle out of them, which was the only benefit of being skinny. Shido got up and left. Aya twisted his wrists in the cuffs, wincing as they bit into his skin, but he needed them to bleed so he could slip free. Karen rose from the couch and came over to the bed as Shido came back in carrying a whip. He handed it to her. "You're better with this thing than I am, teach him a lesson."_

_ "My pleasure." She purred wrapping her fingers around the handle. Aya clenched his jaw and braced himself as she raised it up. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to cry out when the black leather bit into the skin of his inner thigh._

_ "Not so close to his cock, my dear, I want that intact."_

_ "Yes, Shido." Then she began to whip his arms and chest at a slow, steady pace. Aya didn't even bother trying to count the strikes, he was too focused on staying quiet through the pain. He opened his eyes a few minutes after the whip stopped to find his chest and arms covered in blood and Shido undressing Karen. He looked away when they began kissing sloppily._

_ "God it turns me on when you do that."_

_ "I know." Karen laughed. "You can fuck me later. We need that disc, remember?"_

_ "You're right." Aya kept his eyes averted as Shido leaned over him. "It's time for the fun part." Aya shuddered as Shido's body covered his. "Your skin looks beautiful covered in blood Aya." He whispered, running his hands down Aya's chest chuckling as the man beneath him winced in pain. "I'm going to fuck you so hard your head will spin." Shido growled. Aya looked up to see the older man running his hands up and down his erection coating it in Aya's blood. He shuddered, closing his eyes. _

_ "Mmm, let me help." Karen moaned. Aya bit his lip as her nails dug into his cuts, but didn't dare open his eyes . He could hear Shido groaning and feel the older man's bloodied hands on his thighs, slipping up and down as Karen stroked him. "Like that, huh baby."_

_ "God, you know I do." Shido moaned._

_ "Now, show him who's boss." Aya jerked as Shido's hands slid under his thighs and lifted him up. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to tell himself that this wasn't happening, but he knew it was. His body knew too. It arched up and away as Shido's large cock began sliding into him. Shido gripped his hips and pulled him down as he shoved in. Aya's eyes went wide at the sheer agony of it. He gasped as Shido drove into him again.. "Harder baby." Karen whispered. Aya's vision went white as Shido obeyed. She crawled up onto the bed and straddled his chest facing Shido as he thrust into Aya. Her left hand wrapped around his cock while her right one went between her own legs. Aya gasped, his hips bucking as she began to pump. She moaned as she brought his cock up and began rubbing the tip against her clit. She spread her legs wide to show Shido everything she was doing to herself. Aya struggled, but Karen just squeezed him harder and pushed the tip of his cock up into her wet entrance. Shido groaned and thrust faster. "Like that, huh, baby." Karen moaned breathlessly pushing Aya's cock in further. "Like watching me fuck myself.?" Shido couldn't reply as he came, thrusting sporadically, into Aya. Shido then grabbed her and they rolled to the floor where Aya could hear her screaming in ecstasy as he fucked her. Aya laid there quietly gasping for air as he tried to work his hands free. He had almost gotten the left one out when Shido's fist crashed into his ribs. He almost screamed in pain as one of his ribs shattered._

_ "I want that disc." Shido yelled._

_ "You'll never get it, even if you kill me." Aya spat. "I've hidden it somewhere you'll never figure out, and I won't _ever _tell you where it is." Shido screamed and launched himself at Aya. Fists flew, bones cracked and just when Aya thought he was going to pass out Shido's teeth latched onto his neck. He screamed, thrashing in pain as they broke the skin and Shido ripped a chunk of flesh from the base of his neck. He could hear Karen laughing and clapping, then everything went black. He woke up to find himself alone. The TV was blaring out in the living room and he could faintly hear the shower running. He tried moving his arms and whimpered in pain. Every inch of him hurt, but he gritted his teeth and pushed the pain to the side. He needed to get free. He slid his left hand out of the cuff and then began to work on his right. Three painful minutes later it was free. He searched the nightstand next to the bed and found a sheaf of papers held together with a paperclip. _

_ "Idiots." He hissed snatching it up. He almost passed out from the pain as he sat up, but managed to stay focused and in ten seconds had both feet free.. Now he needed a weapon. He was going to kill those bastards if it was the last thing he ever did, and judging by the fluid he could feel filling his lungs, it just might be. He snuck to his room and grabbed his katana from its stand. The shower stopped. He gripped the hilt tightly and waited. _

_ "What the hell?" Shido screamed. "Where is he?" He heard Eddie come running up the hall and stepped out swinging his blade. It sliced through the bastard's neck, instantly decapitating him. Karen screamed. Aya got her next and watched her head roll to Shido's feet. The older man stared at it in shock then looked up at Aya. The younger man didn't waste a second and lunged forward. His first swing slit open Shido's gut, spilling his intestines onto the floor. His second swing cut off the hand his leader was using to try and keep them in. He screamed in anger and swung again and again until Shido lay in pieces on the floor. Afterwards he cleaned the blood and semen from the lower half of his body then pulled on boxers and a pair of jeans. After grabbing the disc from a hidden compartment in the sheath of his katana he called Manx._

_ "I fixed the leak." /_

Aya came out of the memory still lying in the alley. His entire body was shaking and he knew it wasn't just from the cold. Tears were silently streaming down his face. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet. It had only been only a month since he'd killed them. Manx wanted him to stay in the hospital longer, but he hated it there so even though he wasn't fully healed he'd convinced her and the doctors to let him out. Manx told him she wanted him to be a hundred percent before he finished the Misaki case; that wasn't an option though. The intel he had would expire soon, and he was damned if he'd go to another one of those sick parties to steal the new intel. As he began to walk out of the alley he was cut off by three large men, grinning and brandishing weapons.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" The one in the middle leered. Aya rolled his eyes inwardly, couldn't these thugs come up with a better line? 'Pretty little thing' was getting old and it wasn't scary or intimidating; it only served to piss the swordsman off. He hated how these men's eyes roamed all over him; it reminded him of Shido when his ex-leader began to show his true colors. It was how Youji looked at him as well, although not to the same degree. There was never any malice in those jade eyes, lust sure, but he knew Youji would never act on it. The blonde wasn't that kind of person, which was the only reason Aya put up with it. He watched the men begin to circle him and stayed perfectly still. They were in for a world of hurt and didn't even know it.


	4. Chapter 4

Youji couldn't sleep; he was worried about Aya. He didn't know why he was so worried. The small redhead could handle himself in a fight, but the storm outside was worsening and he didn't think Aya had a coat. After tossing and turning for a few hours he gave up and went downstairs. To his surprise Omi and Ken were also up. Omi was curled up against the brunette with a steaming cup of tea. Youji watched them with a smile for a moment; he had a feeling their relationship went deeper than just teammates and to see them like this warmed his heart. They understood each other completely and he envied them for that. Omi looked up as he came closer and smiled tiredly. "You couldn't sleep either, huh?" Youji shook his head and collapsed in a chair.

"The storm is getting worse." Ken said quietly. His arm was around Omi's shoulders and his hand was slowly caressing the teen's upper arm absently. So they'd noticed too. Youji's brow furrowed.

"Think we should go look for him?" He chewed on his lip thoughtfully.

"I do." Omi sighed. "But I worry that he might get back while we're gone."

"I'll go look then and you two can stay here." Youji stood. "Get some rest, Omi, you have school tomorrow." The teen shook his head.

"I can't sleep." Ken squeezed his shoulders before nodding to Youji.

"Go find him. I'll take care of Omi."

* * *

Aya stared at the blood on his hands then looked at the men lying dead on the ground. He hadn't meant to kill them, but the leader had let it slip that he worked for Misaki and Aya had snapped. It was wrong on so many levels and he couldn't stop shaking. What was happening to him? Was he going insane or just…losing his humanity? He took off at a run letting the rain wash the blood away. Something was horribly wrong with him and it wasn't going away no matter how fast he ran. That thought made him run even faster, dodging cars and pedestrians alike as he raced through the bowels of the city. He ignored the horns honking at him and the catcalls of prostitutes as he tried to escape his demons. He was brought to an abrupt halt as he crashed into a very solid chest. He looked up into Youji's concerned green eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could hear his own desperate gasps for air. "Jesus kid, you ok?" Youji's deep voice washed over him, calming his raging mind slightly. "God, you're soaked." Youji pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Aya's shivering body. "Let's get you home." Aya shook his head. He didn't have a home. That had been lost a long time ago and it wasn't ever coming back. It had been stolen from him along with his life. Youji put an arm around him and guided him to a car with its engine still running. Aya let himself be bundled into the passenger seat and stared listlessly out the window as Youji drove. "You had us worried." The older man said quietly, stopping at a red light. Aya looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Well you took off without saying anything, then the storm started."

"Oh…sorry." He turned back to staring out the window. The light turned green and Youji slowly accelerated.

"Aya, I know we only just met, but you can talk to me. I know there's something bothering you."

"I don't want to talk about it." Aya replied softly. He shivered, drawing Youji's coat tighter around him. He could feel Youji's eyes on him. The older man really was worried about him. Aya glanced over at him; maybe he'd misjudged the blonde. There was no trace of the lust he'd seen earlier. "You came out looking for me didn't you?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah." Youji replied. They passed the alley where Aya had killed the three men. Police were everywhere. "What happened here?" Youji's brow furrowed. Aya sucked in his breath then let it out slowly.

"I did." He replied hesitantly. The older man looked at him in surprise. "They were hired by Misaki." Aya couldn't meet the blonde's jade eyes. He really hadn't meant to kill them. Something deep inside was telling him that it was wrong.

"You don't mess around do you?"

"No." Aya watched the lights of the city flash by. "I don't like it when people try to kill me." The blonde laughed.

"Who does?" Aya shrugged but said nothing. He wasn't much of a conversationalist and he really didn't like people in general. It was hard to trust them after everything he'd been through. He had discovered a long time ago that if you trusted someone it hurt a lot more when they finally betrayed you. Then he'd let his guard down with Shido and relearned that lesson the hard way. "You must have really pissed the Misakis off if they're sending so many guys after you." Aya shrugged.

"I want them dead as much as much as they want me."

"Dead?" Aya shrugged again. At this point the wasn't sure if they wanted him dead more than they wanted him in their possession. "May I ask why you want them dead so much."

"You can ask whatever you want." The swordsman replied evenly. "It doesn't mean I'm going to answer."

"That's fair." He could hear the smile in the older man's voice.

"They disgust me." Aya said after a few moments of silence, turning to look at Youji. "They prey on the weak, subjugating children for their own evil games." Anger burned in his chest as he sat up straighter in his seat. "You haven't seen even a tenth of what they've done or what they're capable of. They are the refuse of humanity, living only to hurt those who can't defend themselves and should be burned alive for their crimes." Youji pulled into his parking space behind the Koneko and after turning off the engine he sat, staring at Aya.

"So you do have emotions." He said softly. Aya blinked; of course he had emotions. "For a while there I started to think…well I don't really know what I thought. You just seemed closed off and I couldn't tell what you were thinking." Aya looked down at his lap. He didn't know how to respond. For so many years he _had_ closed himself off to people then when he'd opened up to Shido he got burned. "Aya?" The swordsman raised his eyes slowly. Youji's brow was furrowed in concern. "Talk to me, I like to think I'm a good listener." Aya looked away again.

"I don't…" He trailed off as Ken and Omi came outside, huddled together under an umbrella. Youji looked up.

"They were worried too, you know." He said quietly.

"I'm fine." Aya unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Youji followed quickly.

"You found him!" Omi ran out from under the umbrella. "Are you ok, Aya?" The redhead nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"That was a stupid thing to do." Ken said quietly walking forward to keep the umbrella over Omi's head. Aya shrugged.

"You're soaked!" Omi exclaimed then grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the house. "You're crazy going out at night with no coat."

"I'm fine." Aya shrugged off his arm then took Youji's coat off his shoulders and handed it back to the older man. A cold wind blew past making him shiver slightly. Omi noticed and huffed something Aya didn't catch before once again taking his arm. This time he got Aya all the way up to his room before the swordsman could pull free. Anger flared in his chest as the teen told him to take a warm shower and climb into bed before he caught a cold. He clenched his jaw and kept quiet until Omi left the room then grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. He peeled off his wet clothes then stared at himself in the mirror. What the hell did those men see when looking at him? All he saw was a scrawny, pale, child that was almost completely dead inside. His eyes were purple and coupled with his naturally red hair his looks had only served to ostracize him from others while growing up. He didn't look Japanese like the rest of his family, which for a long time had made him believe he was adopted. He wouldn't have cared if that were true, he loved his family and they had loved him…when they were alive. He shook his head to clear it then dried off his damp skin and hair. After putting on the clean clothes he wrung his wet ones out over the tub and put them in the hamper Ken had told him to use. He ignored taking a warm shower like Omi had told him to and went to his room where he crawled into bed. As he closed his eyes sleep took over him and the dreams began.

* * *

Omi and Ken were silent when Youji finished telling them about what had happened when he'd gone out to find Aya. After a few minutes Omi sighed. "I wish he'd trust us."

"We just met him Omi." Ken laughed.

"I know, but no one has ever not trusted us before."

"I don't think he trusts anyone." Youji said quietly. "More happened to him the night he killed his last team then he's said."

"Well that's a given." Ken snorted. "Manx only told us what she saw. He never _told_ her anything." They all shared a sigh before Omi announced that he was going to bed. Ken agreed that it was definitely time and the three of them trooped upstairs to their respective bedrooms. Youji went to sleep imagining what could have happened to Aya that fateful night; none of it was good.

* * *

Aya sat cross legged on his floor meditating when the others started waking up and getting ready for the day. He had been up for a couple hours after having a night fraught with nightmares. The sleep, needless to say, had not been good and he felt as tired as he would've if he'd gotten no sleep at all, hence the meditation. It calmed his mind and helped cement his mask of neutrality in place. He didn't want to face them without being in control again. He reflected on his pain then boxed it up and buried it deep within his mind along with the rest of his emotions. Never again would he let them control his actions like they had the night before. He deeply regretted letting them see the weakness in him, it only added to their first impressions of him as a fragile, skinny looking kid; although that could just be him projecting his own self image on what he thought they thought of him, but it was too confusing to think about so he stopped and told himself that he didn't care what they thought of him, which wasn't true. He did care and it pissed him off. A lot of things had been pissing him off lately; like the fact that Youji had gone out looking for him. He didn't know why it pissed him off so much, but it did; as did the fact that Omi and Ken were waiting up to make sure he was ok. That was always something Shido had done when Aya had gone off on missions alone or just snuck out late at night to get some air. He couldn't trust them. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was as simple as that; he could not trust these people, not even Manx. They would betray him just as Shido had and when they did; he would kill them without a thought. He opened his eyes and stood; there was work to be done.

* * *

Omi looked up as Aya entered the kitchen, his smile was met with cold indifference. "Are you hungry? I just finished making breakfast." He watched Aya take a seat next to Youji, his smile fading. There was something different about the silent redhead that morning. Something that hadn't been there the previous day. He couldn't put his finger on it looking at the calm, neutral expression Aya wore so he shrugged it off and set about serving the meal to his now three housemates. For a while they ate in silence then Ken brought up the laptop again.

"So how did you get it?" The brunette asked.

"Stole it." Aya replied, surprising everyone.

"How did you manage that?" Ken's brow furrowed. "They must have had it guarded."

"I infiltrated one of their events with the leader of my old team." Aya responded mechanically. Omi wrinkled his nose.

"You're braver then I am."

"Bravery had nothing to do with it." Aya's cold amethyst eyes met his. "The laptop holds information critical to the mission. I did what I had to do." Omi suppressed a shudder trying not to imagine what the older man might have had to do to get it. "This Saturday they're holding another event; that would be the best night to go in." He stood, cleaning up his dishes and left the room. Ken stared after him with barely suppressed rage.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" He growled.

"Calm down, Ken." Youji shook his head. "Just think about where he had to go to get that laptop."

"I'm trying not to." Omi said quietly standing. Ken helped him clean up breakfast then waited as he gathered his things for school.


	5. Chapter 5

The four of them stood in the shadows outside the Misaki mansion watching their target's guests arrive, but Youji noticed that Aya stood slightly away from them. It wasn't really a surprise though, the swordsman had been keeping his distance from them the entire week he'd been living with them. "We all know what to do." Omi finally whispered as the large gates closed behind the last person to arrive.

"Aya and I go in and kick some ass while you two sit out here and freeze." Youji grinned. "Sounds good." Ken snorted and rolled his eyes. "Ready Aya…" He turned in time to see the redhead's graceful leap over the fence. "I guess you are." Youji followed him quickly, but it was hard to keep up with the thin swordsman, especially when trying to watch his ass. He smiled to himself as he turned a corner. Suddenly he found himself pinned to the wall with a hand around his throat, staring into blazing violet eyes. The redhead was much stronger than he appeared.

"Get your head in the game, Balinese." Aya hissed through his teeth. "Or I'll cut it off and save the guards the trouble." Youji coughed as Aya let him go.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Ken squawked angrily in their ear pieces. "Did you just threaten Youji?" Aya didn't reply, just turned his back to Youji and began walking down the hall. "Youji?"

"I'm here." The blonde replied. "Code names Siberian, remember to use code names."

"You ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Youji laughed. "I'll probably need a change of pants after this." He chuckled softly, following Aya up the hall.

"Uh, you guys are headed right into an ambush." Omi said quickly. "There's about fifty armed men in the room just ahead of you." Youji watched Aya slide his katana from its sheath. Light reflected off the blade ominously.

"I think he knows." The blonde replied quietly.

"Abyssinian, do not engage. There are too many of them!" Omi cried. Youji watched Aya take a deep breath then, without warning, he kicked the large double doors open. Youji ran forward, his eyes unable to track Aya's movements. In a minute all fifty guards were lying on the floor, dead…some in multiple pieces. Youji looked up at Aya, who stood in the middle of the room. There wasn't a drop of blood on him nor a hair out of place. Blood dripped from the end of his katana as he turned to Youji. Youji couldn't take his eyes off the cold glittering amethysts that were Aya's. There was nothing in them. Not hate, not anger, not pride, they were just…empty. Then the swordsman blinked and seemed to shake himself. Youji watched him calmly clean the blood from his blade and sheath the deadly weapon. Aya didn't look at Youji or the men he just slaughtered as he walked toward a door on the left side of the room. Youji couldn't move to follow until he heard a scream. He ran into the room and found Aya standing over Juubei Misaki. Mimiko was already dead, her throat slashed almost to the point of decapitation. Juubei was trying to back away, sliding across the floor on his elbows.

"Please, don't kill me." He whimpered as Aya followed. "I'll do anything you want." Aya raised his sword.

"I want you to die." He said calmly. Youji's eyes widened as the blade sliced cleanly through Juubei's neck. The pedophile's head fell to the floor with a dull thud. Aya cleaned his blade and sheathed it slowly. When he turned to Youji his face was calm. "The targets have been eliminated." Aya spoke into his mike carefully then instead of leaving the room he walked farther into it. In the dim light from the candles around him Youji could see a bed and the small form that was tied to it. The blonde started to rush forward when Aya produced a knife from his sleeve. Was the swordsman seriously going to kill a child? Just as he got to the bed he saw Aya slice through the bonds tying the child down, a boy who couldn't have been more than four. Youji watched in stunned silence as Aya reached down and carefully lifted the toddler into his arms. The little boy wrapped his skinny arms around Aya's neck and buried a tear stained face in the rough material of his savior's coat. Aya stroked his hair gently and murmured something Youji couldn't hear then turned to the older man. Youji saw his eyes widen and suddenly found himself on the floor with the redhead on top of him and bullets whizzing over their heads. "Tch." Aya pulled a gun from…somewhere on his person, and raised it slowly. Five shots spat from the silenced end. There were five corresponding thuds. Youji craned his neck to see five guards, each with a bullet dead center of their foreheads.

"Jesus Christ." He whispered as Aya stood and offered him a hand. Youji stared at him. He was trying really hard not to get a boner, but it was extremely difficult at this point. The weight of his body pressed against Youji's was forefront in the blonde's mind and he couldn't quite push it away.

* * *

Aya saw the look in Youji's eyes and almost wished he hadn't saved the pervert. He sighed irritably and shifted the little boy in his arms to a more comfortable position before walking out of the room. He paused for a few seconds until he was sure Youji was behind him then started off again. Once outside he saw that Manx had arrived and was standing with Ken and Omi. She opened her mouth to yell at him, then saw the child he was carrying. Ken and Omi saw as well and both seemed shocked. Aya didn't pay them any attention, his first and only focus was the toddler that was trying not to fall asleep on his shoulder. "Aya, where-"

"He was tied to the bed where we found the Misakis." Youji said from behind him.

"Why didn't you leave him for the police to find?" Ken asked. Aya narrowed his eyes.

"The police would not have found him first." Manx replied before he could lose his temper and kill the brunette for even suggesting it. "Aya did the right thing. Kritiker will be able to take the boy home, or find him a new one if he has no one to go back to." She held out her arms for the toddler with a smile. As Aya began to disentangle the small boy from around him,, he lifted his head and after seeing what was going on, he began to cry, clutching at the swordsman and shaking his head. When Manx retracted her arms he calmed down. Aya's brow furrowed as he looked down at the boy. The toddler blinked up at him then he popped a thumb in his mouth and rested his head against Aya's shoulder, closing his eyes. Aya sighed, what was he supposed to do now. He could tell all three of the other assassins present were trying not to laugh and it was more than a little annoying. He just wanted to hand the kid to Manx and wash his hands of it, but he could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't going to happen the way he wanted it to. "Well…" She paused then smiled brightly. "I suppose you'll have to bring him with you, just for tonight." She held up a hand to stop Aya's protest. "I'll come by in the morning with the agent in charge of the Kritiker Orphanage."

"You have an orphanage?" Ken and Youji asked in surprise.

"Of course." Manx replied with a wave of her hand. An alarm going off sent them all running to their cars. Aya sat in the back of Youji's and stared at the sleeping child in his arms. What the hell was he going to do now?

* * *

Youji started laughing when Manx came the next day to tell them that the Orphanage was at top capacity so, until they found the child's family, he would have to stay with them. Ken also laughed. They both knew who would have to be taking care of the toddler. He wouldn't let anyone except Aya near him for anything. They had decided to give the kid a name the night before and Aya had shaken his head at everything except Shuuhei. With his blonde hair and bright blue eyes he was probably more like an Arthur or a John, but Shuuhei was a good, solid Japanese name and Aya had nixed any and all English ones. It made Youji want to laugh again thinking about how protective the young man had become over the toddler. Aya tried to remain aloof, but if any of the others upset little Shuuhei they were suddenly on the receiving end of a very harsh glare. Youji found the look in Aya's eyes terrifying, exhilarating and arousing all at the same time. He had been going out of his way all morning to get Aya to glare at him like that…like he was now. Youji stared into those hard amethyst eyes and felt his groin twitch. God he wanted that redhead on his back and moaning as Youji fucked him. "I did bring some clothes and toys for him." Manx set some bags down. "There's also a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and soap that is for toddlers. Oh and some pull-ups." Aya looked away from Youji and down at the bags with a slight frown. Omi stood.

"Don't worry Aya, I can-" He stopped in his tracks as Shuuhei burst into tears and Aya glared at him. He backed off quickly and sat back down. Aya looked down at the toddler and told him to stop crying. With a small hiccup, Shuuhei obeyed.

"Be nice to him, Aya." Manx said reproachfully and bustled over. As soon as she got within two feet Shuuhei burst into tears again and tried climbing Aya's chest. Manx quailed under the glare Aya sent her as he stood. Shuuhei stopped crying as the swordsman bounced him carefully. The toddler giggled and grabbed at his hair. Aya's face went blank for a second before he shook his hair free and settled Shuuhei on his hip. He grabbed the bags, muttering something that sounded like 'fucking ridiculous' before walking out of the room.

"I don't get why the kid likes _him_ so much." Ken grumbled. "He has to be the least kid-friendly person I've ever met."

"It is strange." Manx frowned. "The kids at the Orphanage were all terrified of him when he accompanied me there the last time."

"He did rescue Shuuhei." Omi said.

"He's rescued most of the kids there." Manx laughed. "This is the first time a child he's rescued has gotten attached to him."

"There is room at the Orphanage, isn't there Manx?" Omi asked quietly. The redheaded woman laughed, tossing her curls.

"Of course there is." She winked at them before leaving. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. This was going to be great.


	6. Chapter 6

Aya watched Shuuhei crawl across his floor barking like a dog and wondered if all kids were this…energetic. The toddler hadn't quit moving for the past three hours, even during the bath Aya had given him. He'd laughed and splashed the assassin while playing with his new toys in the warm bath water. Once he was clean Aya had dressed him in some of the new clothing Manx had bought, almost forgetting the pull-up. Shuuhei had wiggled and giggled the entire time and now he was running or crawling circles around Aya's small room making different animal sounds. There was a knock on the door scaring Shuuhei into tears. He waddled as quick as he could to Aya, who scooped him up and brushed his damp blonde curls out of his face. Once reassured that he was okay he allowed Aya to set him on the bed and walk to the door. Aya wasn't pleased to see Youji on the other side and told him that with a glare. Youji just grinned and told him dinner was ready. Aya sighed and was about to turn and get Shuuhei when something grabbed hold of his leg sending him off balance. He looked down to see Shuuhei's four limbs wrapped around his leg. The toddler shrieked with giggles as Aya lost his balance and fell into Youji's chest. The older man's arms went around him as he laughed. Aya glared up at him as he struggled free. He over thought it and found himself falling backwards. With reflexes he had spent years forming he was able to stop himself from falling and kicked Shuuhei into the air where he caught the laughing toddler in his arms. Youji was staring at him in shock. "That was awesome." He grinned as soon as he recovered. "I would have fallen on my ass." Aya brushed past him with a shrug. Youji hadn't seen anything yet.

* * *

Omi watched Aya sit down at the table with Shuuhei in his lap. Youji was grinning like an idiot as he sat next to them. Shuuhei pouted when Aya flicked his hand as it reached for the crimson hair hanging in his eyes. "Pwetty!" Shuuhei exclaimed and promptly wrapped his arms around Aya's head. Omi covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. Ken and Youji didn't.

"I second that." The older blonde laughed.

"I think the kid's a bit confused." Ken grinned as Aya removed the child from his head. Shuuhei was not happy about losing his prize and squirmed in Aya's hands growling. Aya set him down in his lap and shoved a grape in the toddler's mouth as he tried to bite the swordsman. Shuuhei's eyes widened as he chewed. Omi frowned, when the hell had Aya even reached for the small piece of fruit; sure they were on the plate in front of him, but Omi hadn't seen his hand move. There was much more to the silent redhead than met the eye. Omi watched him throughout dinner as he fed himself and the toddler in his lap. For some reason Aya seemed to know exactly how to handle Shuuhei. Omi felt like he was in that old American TV Show called ''The Twilight Zone'. Aya just didn't seem to be the type who was good with children. He was cold, apathetic and, from what Youji had told them the previous night, ruthless. As he watched them he just couldn't get a nagging feeling out of his head that he was missing something important. Aya never once looked up at him or the others at the table and that gave Omi the creeps. Something just seemed to ooze off of the swordsman, some emotion that Omi couldn't put a name to and that was starting to scare the hell out of him.

After dinner Aya disappeared to his room with Shuuhei; a few hours after that Youji and Ken went to bed. Omi snuck into Ken's room and crawled into bed with him. The brunette's arms immediately encircled him and pulled him closer. Omi lifted his face to Ken's. As the older man's lips touched his the day melted away. Omi slipped his arms around Ken's neck and opened his mouth.. Ken rolled on top of him as he slid his tongue in with a soft sigh. Omi wrapped his legs around the larger man's waist and moaned as Ken's groin pressed into him. He could already feel that it was hard, but then, so was his. Ken deepened the kiss as his hands traveled down the teen's chest. Omi pulled his lover tighter as he felt his flannel pants and boxers being removed.

"I have been waiting all week for this." Ken rasped, breaking away for air and to pull Omi's shirt up over his head. Omi reached down to untie Ken's pants and laughed as his lover groaned before kissing him again and humping his hands. The teen rubbed him gently with one hand as he used the other to remove Ken's clothing. The brunette broke away, gasping for air and leaning into Omi's gentle fingers. Omi smiled, reaching his free hand into the nightstand for the lube as he stroked the length of his partners throbbing erection. Ken moaned, his head falling forward.

"I've been waiting too, Ken." Omi whispered, flicking open the cap on the lube. Ken groaned as it was poured onto his cock and then worked in by Omi's hands. Omi spread his legs as wide as he could and guided the swollen organ to where it needed to go. He moaned as he felt the tip enter him and kissed Ken hard. The brunette groaned as he shoved his tongue deep into Omi's mouth and slowly began working his cock in. Omi held his lover tight as he felt the warm length filling him. He and Ken had sex often, but Omi could never get enough of it. He loved the feeling of Ken's cock sliding in a out of him. He loved when they came together as one, which most always happened. They knew each other's bodies as well as their own. Omi clutched at Ken's hair as the brunette fully sheathed himself then began to thrust in a slow, rhythmic pattern. Omi sucked on the older man's tongue moaning as his cock slid in and out, in and out. Ken pulled up; their eyes met and held as Omi moved his hips up to meet Ken's thrusts. They moaned together and their pace quickened then Omi's entire body arched as Ken's cock hit a small bundle of nerves within him. Ken groaned and thrust against it again and again. Omi gasped for air and clutched at his lover as his vision began to go white. "Harder." He moaned, closing his eyes. Ken obeyed.

"God, Omi!" He gasped. "I'm so fucking-" He trailed off with a moan as Omi kissed him hard and moved his hips into Ken's thrusts as hard as he could. He moaned continuously as Ken pounded into him. He knew Ken was close. He was as well. His moans increased in pitch and seconds later they climaxed together. They rode out the aftershocks with their lips locked and hips moving together. When it was over Omi rolled on top of Ken with the brunette's cock still buried deep within him and smiled down at his love. Ken returned the smile putting his hands on Omi's thighs and sliding them up to caress his thin hips.

"I love you." Omi whispered. Ken's smile widened.

"I love you too." He replied, sliding his hands to Omi's cock. The teen gasped arching his body into the soft caresses. He leaned back, spreading his legs, and began to move his hips up and down. Ken groaned, closing his eyes and thrusting into the smaller man. His hands pumped Omi faster. Omi moaned, throwing his head back and moving into the touch. He was hard again and he could feel that Ken was as well. This was all he wanted from life. Just this. Him and Ken, together as one. He came with a soft cry just as Ken climaxed moaning his name, then collapsed on the brunette's strong chest. Ken's arms wrapped around him and they held each other close as they gasped for air. Ken kissed him softly after awhile before gently pulling out of him and going to the bathroom. He came back with a warm washcloth and cleaned both of their cocks and stomachs. Omi kissed him as he climbed back into the bed after tossing the washcloth in his hamper. "God, Omi." Ken whispered, kissing back. "I love you so much." Omi held him tighter and tried not to cry. He could hear the deep sincerity of the words and felt them resonate with his soul.

"I lo-" Ken cut him off with a kiss. Tears were slipping down Omi's cheeks, but he didn't care. There were some on Ken's too.

* * *

It was a week before Manx found Shuuhei's family and Aya realized with a pang that he didn't want the toddler to leave, but he knew what he wanted didn't matter so he gathered Shuuhei's things and got into the car with Manx. Shuuhei sat in a car seat next to him and had his nose wrinkled at the back of Manx's head. Aya touched the end of it gently. "Don't." He said quietly. "It'll get stuck that way." Shuuhei laughed loudly, grabbing his hand and covering his small face with it. Aya almost smiled. At first he'd been annoyed and frustrated by having to take care of the three and a half year old, but he wasn't now. He was almost of the mind to take the kid and run as far and as fast as he could away from all this. Away from Weiss, away from his past, and away from all the pain, but he knew he couldn't do that to Shuuhei. The boy would miss his family and Aya would not deny him the one thing he himself could never have. Manx drove them to an airport where Shuuhei…no that wasn't his name. Aya shook his head.

The toddler's real name was Thomas Hathaway. He was the only child of a wealthy English couple. Aya picked them out of the crowd immediately. His arms tightened around Thomas as the couple approached at a run. The woman was sobbing and holding out her arms. "Tommy!" She cried. Thomas turned around hearing his name. When his blue eyes spotted his mother coming towards him he smiled brightly and lifted his arms up. Aya's arms dropped to his side as Thomas was taken from him. Manx and the mother talked in English as the woman cradled her son. Aya watched them for a while then turned and began walking away. A high pitched shriek sounded behind him, but he didn't stop. He couldn't; not if he was going to leave the boy behind. He made it to the parking lot before collapsing onto a bench and putting his face in his hands. Losing the people he loved or had just began to was starting to become the theme of his life and he was sick of it. He heard footsteps and looked up to find Thomas waddling towards him with the biggest grin on his little face. Aya sighed, he could hear Manx and Thomas's parents calling for him frantically. The toddler crawled into his lap and sat there smiling up at Aya. The redhead inhaled shakily.

"You have to go home." He said quietly. Thomas's brow furrowed as he pouted. "Your parents are waiting." He stood up, gathering Thomas in his arms and headed towards where he could hear the mother. The beautiful blonde woman was beside herself with worry and as soon as she saw Thomas safe in Aya's arms she fell to her knees, sobbing in relief. Her husband came up next to her just as Manx came up to Aya. Aya went to hand Thomas to his mother when she recovered, but Thomas grabbed the collar of his shirt and refused to let go.

"No!" He cried. "Mine!" Aya almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. He shook his head and disentangled the small fingers from his clothing. Thomas opened his mouth to scream at him but Aya put a finger over his lips.

"Stop." He said firmly. Thomas blinked up at him. Aya turned him around so that he could see his parents. "You're safe now, Thomas." He whispered in the toddlers ear. "Its time to go home to your family." Thomas grabbed onto his head and planted a sloppy kiss on the side of Aya's face.

"I wuv you." The toddler squeezed his head. "Bye bye." Aya swallowed the sudden lump in his throat as he handed the precious child to his mother.

"Bye." Aya whispered as the parents nodded to him before walking away. Aya watched them enter the airport then turned and walked back to the car. Manx followed him silently.

"Are you alright?" She asked once they were in the car.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Aya looked her in the eyes. She shrugged and started the car. Aya turned to look out the window and watched the buildings fly past as they headed back to the Koneko. He wasn't fine, but hadn't been fine since his parents and sister were killed almost seven years ago. Sometimes he thought he was almost there, but then shit like this happened. It was times like this when he wished that he couldn't feel anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Ken watched Aya walk in alone and head up to his room. He couldn't figure that man out. When the kid had been here he'd seemed to soften a little, but almost a month had passed since then and the redhead was colder than ever. Only Youji really tried to talk to him and that was usually met by an icy glare, but then, Youji's intentions weren't pure. Ken shook his head. He really was disgusted with the blonde. The way he followed Aya around and watched his ass constantly infuriated the brunette. Aya didn't need or deserve that kind of attention and it was obviously driving a wedge further between he and them. Omi sat down in his lap, startling him from his thoughts, and held up half of a cookie. "Try this." Ken ate it from the teen's fingers with a smile. He kept his face neutral as he chewed. "How is it?" Omi asked with baited breath. Ken shrugged, deciding to mess with him a little.

"Its okay." He tried not to laugh at the pout forming on Omi's face. In truth it was the best cookie he'd ever had, but he'd tell his lover that in a minute. "I know something that tastes better."

"Oh really?" Omi folded his arms. "What?"

"You." Ken grinned as the teen turned bright red. "I mean the cookie's amazing, but you, my love." He kissed Omi softly. "Are divine." Omi slipped his thin arms around the brunette's neck and melted into the kiss. Somewhere in the kitchen the timer dinged. Ken pulled away. "Your cookies-"

"Can wait." Omi snapped, grabbing his face and kissing him hard. Ken laughed. When the timer dinged a second time Omi finally pulled away and ran into the kitchen muttering about ovens and sexy boyfriends. Ken chuckled then looked up to see Aya standing at the bottom of the stairs with an odd expression on his face. Ken covered his own with his hands, knowing that Aya had probably seen and heard everything. "Now, where- Aya." Ken looked up as Omi stared at the swordsman with wide eyes and the brunette wondered idly if his face was as red as his lover's. "I…uh…want a cookie?" Omi half smiled holding up a napkin that had a couple cookies on it." Aya shook his head then turned and started up the stairs.

"Hey, Aya." Ken stood and walked to the bottom of the steps and looked up, making sure to keep his eyes on Aya's face and not his ass. He didn't need the other assassin thinking he was as perverted as Youji. "Can you, uh, not tell Youji?" Ken rubbed the back of his head. "We're kind of waiting for the right time to do it ourselves."

"If he doesn't know already than he's an idiot." Aya muttered, shaking his head. Ken frowned.

"You knew already?" Aya gave him a pained look.

"Well, you two aren't exactly subtle and my room is right next to yours." The brunette's face drained of color as Aya turned and disappeared up the stairs. He turned to Omi, who was about as pale as he was, and sank to the floor. He knew what Aya was insinuating and he had never felt more embarrassed in his life. He could imagine how Aya was feeling though. He'd had to listen to many of Youji's nightly escapades in the past and it was something he never wanted to do again. "Oh, and I won't tell Kudou." Ken looked up at Aya, who stood at the top step looking down at him.

"Thanks." Ken's voice cracked. As the swordsman turned Ken could have sworn he saw him smile, but then wrote it off as a trick of the light. He looked up at Omi then burst out laughing. Omi joined in a few seconds later and handed him the napkin full of cookies. Ken took it as he stood then put his arms around the teen and kissed him gently. Maybe Aya wasn't such a bad guy after all.

* * *

Youji watched Aya move about the shop. He fit into the atmosphere perfectly. His long, slender fingers worked gracefully to wrap bouquets, and Youji couldn't get enough of watching him. Everything he did, every move he made was intoxicating and Youji was bewitched. After work as the four were closing up Youji sidled up to Aya, but before he could even open his mouth Ken grabbed his arm. "Knock it off Youji." The brunette snapped. Both Aya and Youji looked at the brunette in surprise. "Leave him alone and finish your work." He slapped a broom into the blonde's open palm then walked away. Youji looked up at Aya who was walking away as well. He watched the swordsman walk into the storage room and quickly followed while Ken was distracted. He cornered Aya then grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You're driving me fucking crazy." He whispered leaning in. Aya squirmed in his grip twisting his face away. Just as Youji's lips brushed the smaller man's neck he felt something hard hit him in the head then his arm was twisted up behind his back and he was being dragged out of the storage room. He shook the black from his vision and looked behind him, but before he saw who had a hold of him he was shoved violently into the kitchen.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Youji turned to find Ken glaring up at him. "Can you seriously not tell the Aya is just_ not_ into you?"

"He'll come around." Youji pouted. Ken punched him, knocking him off his feet and onto the floor.

"You're an idiot."

* * *

Omi bit his lip as he watched Aya sink to the floor. His eyes had a frightened far off look to them. He knelt down in front of the stricken man, but didn't touch him. He'd seen this look before, once, on a woman who had just been raped by a target he and Ken had been after and when they'd tried to touch her she'd screamed and lashed out at them; so he kept his hands in his lap and waited for the older man to come back. Aya's hand was covering his neck where Youji's lips had just been and he just stared straight ahead. His eyes cleared after a couple minutes and he shook his head slightly as if to clear it. When he finally looked up at Omi his normal, neutral expression was back in place. "You ok?" Omi asked quietly. Aya nodded but remained where he was. When Ken came in his eyes lifted to the brunette, Omi saw blood on his lover's hand and gasped. "What happened?" Ken looked at his hand then shrugged.

"Its Youji's."

"Oh." Omi relaxed. "I hope you hit him really hard." Aya's brow furrowed as he looked between them. Ken squatted next to Omi.

"You ok, Aya?" He asked. His brown eyes met and held Aya's amethyst ones. The swordsman looked away first and didn't reply. Ken's jaw tightened. "Goddamn son of a bitch." He swore standing. "I'm going to kill him." He left the storage room quickly. A few seconds later there was a loud crash in the kitchen.

Aya watched Omi run out to see what was going on, then slowly rose to his feet and followed. He was shocked by what he found. Ken had Youji by the collar and was holding him down on the table. "Are you fucking blind or just a bastard Youji?" The brunette was growling.

"What are you talking about?" The older man snarled, blood gushing from his nose.

"Stop it Ken." Omi put a hand on his partner's arm. "Youji doesn't see it." Aya stared at them as Ken relaxed his grip and stepped away from Youji. The blonde struggled to his feet then froze, his eyes falling on Aya.

"What are they talking about?" Aya closed his eyes, leaning on the wall behind him. If the other two had already figured it out then he might as well come clean.

"Shido raped me." He replied quietly. "When I wouldn't give him the disc." He raised his eyes to see the look of horror on Youji's face. Neither Ken nor Omi looked surprised, just angry and disgusted; they had already figured it out after all. Youji sank down onto one of the kitchen chairs with a hand over his mouth. Aya could see the self loathing in the man's jade eyes. It was similar to what Aya saw when he looked into his reflection.

"God." Youji closed his eyes, then looked straight at Aya. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I am so sorry." Aya's eyes widened in surprise as Youji got on his knees in front of him. "Can you ever forgive me?" Aya couldn't speak. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to care about him; none of them. Aya was supposed to go on with his life alone and closed off from people, that way he couldn't get hurt. He looked from Youji to Kent to Omi then back to Youji. They weren't supposed to care…he turned and fled through the side door into the alley. He could hear them calling his name, but he didn't stop, couldn't stop. It was happening again wasn't it? This was how it had happened the last time, and the time before. He was ignoring his instincts. He was letting them get close, and for what? So they could betray him like everyone else had? Or were they really sincere and the kind of people he could rely on? He just didn't know anymore. The confidence he'd had in his people reading skills had been shattered when Shido had shown his true colors. Aya shook his head suddenly the toe of his boot hit a crack in the pavement and sent him flying. He rolled down a small grassy hill, stopping just before he landed in the river. He laid there gasping for air and staring up into the night sky. After a while he sat up and lost himself in thought.

* * *

Ken carefully made his way down the hill to where Aya sat. He was supposed to call Omi when if he found the swordsman, but Ken wanted a chance to talk to Aya first. The redhead looked up as he sat down but said nothing. "I guess we weren't what you were expecting either." That earned him a shrug. Ken sighed. "Look, I know you've only been in Weiss for a few months, and I've been an ass pretty much the entire time, but-"

"-I can talk to you?" Aya finished, his eyes on the river. Ken snorted.

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess that was pretty predictable, huh."

"Sincere, though." Aya replied quietly. He lifted his knees and wrapped his arms around them. Ken waited quietly. "I don't like talking about my past." The swordsman whispered burying his face in his knees and Ken had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around the man. He resisted with difficulty until he realized that Aya was shaking. He grabbed the redhead and pulled him into his chest. Aya resisted at first, but Ken held him tight. Finally the redhead broke down and Ken couldn't stop the tears that flowed from his own eyes as Aya told him in broken sobs everything that had happened. He rocked the smaller man gently as Aya clutched at his shirt sobbing continuously once the tale was complete. He stroked Aya's hair gently like he did with Omi when the teen was upset. Eventually Aya quieted and Ken let him pull away. Now he understood why the swordsman kept them all at arms length. He either couldn't or didn't want to trust them, and after what he'd been through Ken didn't blame him.

"Aya?" When he didn't get a reply he reached over and tipped the redhead's face up to look at him. "I'm not asking you to trust me, you don't even have to be my friend." He looked into those pain filled violet eyes and felt his heart break a little. "But I want you to know that I trust you, and I've got your back." Aya's eyes widened and he drew back with a look of confusion on his face.

"Why?" He asked, his voice rough.

"Honestly?" Ken shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. Its just something I feel; like an instinct." He grinned suddenly. "What, are you telling me I shouldn't trust you?" Aya frowned, his eyes narrowing slightly. Ken just laughed.

"You shouldn't trust someone on instinct." Aya stood. "That's how you get hurt." Ken stood as well.

"Its not just instinct Aya." He said soberly.

"Then why? You barely know anything about me."

"How well do you have to know someone to trust them?" Ken asked, surprising the other man yet again. "I only knew Omi a week before I trusted him."

"What about Kudou?"

"Uh…" Ken bit his lip. "It took a while to be able to trust Youji to have my back instead of watching it." Seeing Aya's shock he chuckled. "Yeah, he's a player and his taste in partner changes every few weeks, which is kind of why I haven't said anything to him until now. Omi and I both figured he'd get bored because you kept ignoring him, but it only got worse." Aya sighed running long, slender fingers through his hair. "But it took about a year of working together before I really trusted him." Ken smiled. "If he keeps bugging you after tonight just hit him or let me know and I'll hit him for you." Aya snorted, looking away a faint smile on his lips. "What I was trying to get at in the beginning was that, you don't have to trust any of us right away or at all. Trust should be earned, not just be based solely on instinct." Aya nodded after a while.

"So, how did I earn your trust?" Ken flushed as violet eyes fell on his.

"Well, you haven't told Youji about me and Omi even though you've known for a while."

"What you and Omi do together is not mine or Youji's business." Aya replied firmly.

"And you don't seem to care that we're both guys; most people would."

"So your trust in me is based on how I have reacted to you and Omi's relationship?" Aya's head cocked to the side. Ken shook his head.

"Of course not. I really started trusting you when we went after that business tycoon a few weeks ago and you saved both mine and Omi's life."

"Youji-"

"-Wasn't paying attention." Ken cut in. "He was watching instead of the hallway he was guarding, so he let those men get past him. I don't know how you figured it out, but we'd be dead right now if it weren't for you." Aya just shook his head. "So how _did _ you know?" Ken asked.

"I had one of their radios." Aya replied with a shrug. "I had taken it off one of the guards I'd killed so that I could find our target. I was three floors above you when I heard them say they were closing in on your location." Ken's eyes widened.

"You were right at the target." Aya shrugged again looking off towards the river. "You came all the way back just to save our asses?" Aya shifted uncomfortably. "Why?" Ken's phone rang, before Aya could reply. Ken looked at the number and sighed before answering it.

"Did you find him?" Omi asked worriedly.

"Yeah." His lover breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll head back soon."

"Ok." Omi replied then hesitated. "I love you." Ken smiled.

"I love you too Omi." He hung up and looked up to find Aya watching him. He blushed, looking away.

"How long have you two been…" He trailed off. "Never mind." He shook his head. "Its none of my business." Ken chuckled.

"Omi and I got together about a year ago." He replied. "On an overseas trip." Aya met his eyes, surprised by the honesty. Ken smiled again. "How about we head back, Omi's worried about you." The swordsman nodded and together they walked up the hill. As they were walking five men stepped out of an alley directly in their path. The leader grinned, leering at Aya.

"Wanna ditch your boyfriend and-" He never got to finish. Aya's foot connected with his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Ken's eyebrows raised seeing the redhead's hands in his pockets. The man fell to the ground vomiting.

"I wish you idiots could come up with something I haven't heard before." The swordsman sighed stepping back.

"Get him." The fallen man groaned. Ken stood back and watched in amazement as Aya took all four men out while still keeping his hands tucked in his pockets. The leader struggled to his feet and Aya took him down with a spinning kick to the side of his head. Ken laughed as Aya stepped over them and kept walking.

"This happen to you often?" He asked when he caught up. Aya shrugged.

"Since I was a kid, yeah." He replied quietly. "Its why I learned martial arts." Ken chuckled.

"So that's why you're so good." He glanced at Aya. He was really starting to like the quiet redhead.


	8. Chapter 8

Youji waited with Omi in the living room for Ken and Aya to get back. Omi wasn't talking to him, which was a very bad sign. The chibi not talking to him was worse than the world ending because if Omi wasn't happy; no one was. Well, no one except Ken. For some reason everyone preferred the brunette to Youji, even Aya barely glared at him and Ken was usually a jerk to him. He sighed and tried to make himself small. He'd made a very bad mistake. One of the worst in his life. He had been so obsessed with getting Aya to like him enough to get in bed with him instead of trying to get to know him first. He shrank further down in his chair as the kitchen door opened and seconds later Ken walked in with Aya. No one even glanced his way. Omi stood and walked over to Aya. Youji's eyes widened as the teen embraced the swordsman and spoke quietly before letting go. Aya gave the younger man a brief nod before disappearing upstairs. Ken and Omi sat on the couch and both looked directly at Youji. "You're an idiot." Ken said quietly. Youji nodded. 'But that's not your only problem."

"Ken."

"No Omi, I'm going to say what I want. This has gone on long enough." His brown eyes blazed as he met Youji's. "You're a bastard too. I put up with your horny act and so did Omi so we know what you've been putting Aya through and, quite frankly, I find it disgusting."

"Why, because he's a guy?" Youji frowned.

"No." Ken snapped. "Because you don't take no for an answer. You know what other kinds of people do that?"

"Ken!" Omi grabbed his arm. Ken fell silent, but Youji didn't need him to answer the question.

"He told me what that bastard, Shido did to him." Ken said quietly. "I've never wanted to kill someone so bad in my life." He glared at Youji. "I swear to God if you start up at him again-"

"I won't." Youji clenched his jaw. "I can't say that I don't find Aya attractive, but I'm not so much of a bastard that I'm going to kick a man who's already down. I feel sick for what I did, Ken. Its not like I want to hurt him." Ken eyed him for a while before nodding. Youji looked at the stairs where Aya had disappeared. He really didn't want to hurt the beautiful redhead, but he did want to be with him. Somehow he'd get through to Aya. He didn't care if it took months or even years.

* * *

Ken lifted the covers for Omi as the teen climbed into bed with him. "So what happened?" Omi whispered.

"Its not my story to tell Omi." Ken sighed, kissing him softly. "Besides, it would give you nightmares."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah." Ken put his arms around the small teen who he'd fallen in love with and pulled him close.

"Do we tell Manx?"

"No." Ken shook his head. "He'll tell her if he wants her to know." He ran his fingers through Omi's soft hair. "I think she already figured it out anyway, just like we did. Youji's the only idiot." He ground his teeth angrily. Omi kissed him, sliding his small arms around Ken's neck.

"How about you help me go to sleep?" Omi whispered, then pushed the larger man on his back and climbed astride him. "Or, I could help you relax." He kissed Ken slow and deep, sliding his hands up the older man's shirt. Ken pulled it off with a smile then laid back with Omi's hands on his chest. They were small hands, but they knew what to do, where to touch. He moaned softly as soft fingers caressed his nipples. Omi kissed him, rubbing the sensitive nubs with his thumbs. Ken moaned again when Omi's mouth traveled down his neck to replace one of his thumbs. The teen sucked and teased the nub with his teeth and tongue, sending wave after wave of pleasure washing over the man beneath him. Ken groaned gripping Omi's hips and pushed his rapidly swelling groin up into them as Omi switched nipples. The blonde moaned, sucking harder and biting down. Ken moaned arching and thrusting his hip into Omi's His cock was straining to get free of the cloth surrounding it and sink deep into Omi. The teen continued his teasing, pretending to ignore the hard bulge beneath him. He pressed his lips to Ken's briefly before latching onto his ear. Ken groaned as a hot, slick tongue slid around the outside shell then delved inside. Omi used his tongue to mimic what Ken desperately wanted to do to him. The older man gripped the teen's thin hips tighter, groaning as he thrust up against his lover. His groin had swollen to an almost painful level and he wanted desperately to free it, but he didn't want Omi to stop what he was doing…ever. He let out a whimper as Omi's hips lifted away from him then gasped in relief as his pants and boxers were pushed off. Omi settled back down, nibbling on the lobe of Ken's ear before sliding around and tongue fucking the other. Ken had never known how sensitive his ears were until now, and God how he never wanted this to end. He loved the feel of his building climax, and wished he could prolong the explosive outcome. Then an idea came to him and he knew exactly what to do.

"Omi." He moaned as his lover murmured in his ear. "I don't want to come yet." He whispered huskily. "Get the ring out of the drawer." Omi sat up and looked at him, his eyes dark with lust. Ken almost came right there, but managed to hold it off. "Please." Omi nodded and leaned over the bed to open the drawer where they kept items they sometimes used to make sex more interesting and pulled out a small rubber ring. He slid back on Ken's legs and carefully slipped the ring down to the base of his cock. Ken groaned at the sudden tightness, but welcomed it. They rarely used the cock ring, or any of their other toys for that matter, but Ken wanted to enjoy what Omi was doing to him for as long as possible. Omi slid back up his chest and resumed tonguing Ken's ear. The older man groaned, digging his fingers into Omi's hips. The teen moaned around his tongue and rocked his hips back and forth creating friction over Ken's throbbing cock. Ken arched into his lover and lost himself in ecstasy. Suddenly Omi broke away from his ear and began kissing down his neck, then chest. His tongue created lazy patterns over Ken's skin as he kept descending. Ken groaned as the teen's mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock while his hands went to the base. Omi sucked the tip, slowly caressing it with his tongue. Ken propped himself up and felt his breath hitch seeing Omi suck more of his cock into his small mouth. He groaned, watching his head move up and down as he sucked. Omi's thumbs slid down under Ken's balls then rubbed back up over them making Ken moan and his eyes water. The teen did it again and Ken fell back and spread his legs wide. Omi moaned, sucking harder and massaging faster with his thumbs. Ken bit his wrist to keep from screaming, it felt so good. He thrust his hips up, pushing more of his cock into Omi's mouth. The teen groaned squeezing with his thumbs to make Ken do it again and again. Ken caught on and kept thrusting, fucking Omi's mouth. Ken lifted his head to watch his cock going in and out of Omi's mouth and groaned. Omi gripped Ken's thighs moaning as the older man thrust up into him. "God Omi." Ken gasped, thrusting faster. "Fuck!" He bit down on his wrist again as pain shot through him. This was why they didn't normally use the ring, but Ken didn't care. The pain felt as good as what he was doing to Omi. He stopped thrusting when Omi gave him the signal and whimpered when the teen's mouth slid off his cock. Omi stripped off his clothes then kissed him slowly.

"Can I play more?" He asked when he pulled away. Ken nodded, he never wanted Omi to stop. He watched the teen lean back down to the drawer and groaned when he brought up the dildo. Omi hadn't used it on him for a long time and he still remembered the last time. He had come several times that night because of it. Omi smiled as he coated the cool plastic with lube then put a hand around Ken's cock as we began to push it in. Ken would have come right then if it hadn't been for the ring around his cock. He moaned and humped Omi's hand as the teen worked the dildo in.

"God I love you." Ken groaned as Omi twisted and pushed and pulled the dildo inside of him.

"And we haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Omi kissed him then flicked a switch on the base of the toy. Ken shouted into his mouth as the dildo began to vibrate wildly. Omi laughed sitting back. Ken pulled a pillow over his face and screamed into it as the vibrations intensified and Omi rubbed the tip of the dildo against his prostate. Omi's hand gripped his cock hard and pulled as he pushed on the dildo. Ken's body shook with the need to get off, but he didn't want Omi to stop. His vision went white as Omi turned the vibrator up to its max. He screamed again, his entire body arching. The dildo suddenly turned off and Omi's hands left it and Ken felt his cock being slicked with lube. He lifted the pillow and groaned as Omi took the ring off then climbed on top of him. Ken thrust into him in one fell swoop, fully sheathing himself. Omi threw his head back in a silent scream. He situated himself then reached behind him and turned the vibrator back on to its highest setting. Ken arched up, coming instantly, but he was still hard. Omi's lips crashed into his and Ken shoved his tongue through those soft lips and grabbed him tight, thrusting up as hard as he could. Omi clutched at his chest, clawing it as he met his lover's thrusts. Ken came a second time, groaning into Omi's panting mouth. Omi came a split second later almost screaming, his nails drew blood, but neither of them were done yet. Ken kept thrusting and Omi kept shoving his tongue deep into the older man's mouth moaning in ecstasy as Ken pounded into him. They came at exactly the same time a minute later and rode out the final waves of pleasure moaning and clutching each other tight as they thrust wildly. They were one with each other and they could both feel it. Omi sat up and turned the dildo off before removing it and setting it aside. Ken sighed softly pulling him close and holding him tight. "I love you Ken." Omi whispered.

"I love you too, Omi." Ken replied kissing him softly before they both fell asleep, still intertwined.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few months passed uneventfully, except for the occasional mission. Youji still couldn't keep his eyes or mind off of Aya, and although he was spending a lot of time jacking off in the shower, he was also spending a lot of time getting to know the swordsman; well trying to anyway. Aya was very tight lipped about his past; not that Youji could blame him, the poor guy had had a rough life, but he knew that wasn't the only reason Aya didn't talk to him. He sighed glancing over at where the redhead was carefully putting together a bouquet. Aya didn't trust him. It was understandable, considering how Youji had been acting so far, but it hurt a little to not have it. Aya seemed to trust Ken and was beginning to trust Omi; why he trusted the brunette first Youji would never understand, and he was more than slightly jealous. He was also happy that the miniature duo were going to be gone for a month or two. They had both told Youji, in no uncertain terms, that he was to behave himself. He smirked. Of course he'd behave himself…to a point. His first goal was to get Aya to go on a date with him so as soon as Ken and Omi left that night he walked straight up to Aya and asked him.

"No." The redhead turned and disappeared upstairs. Youji stood there and pouted for a while then went to bed. The next night he asked again. Aya's answer was exactly the same. Youji's reaction was a bit different though; he had been suffering from a boner almost the entire day and when Aya had turned, his sweet, intoxicating scent had washed over the older man making it impossible for him to go straight to bed, so a detour to the shower was in order. He jerked at his cock, biting back moans as he imagined Aya's mouth around it…those perfect lips holding him in place while his tongue played with the tip. Youji groaned, coming all over his hand then cleaned himself off and went to bed. The next night he asked Aya again. Instead of saying 'no' right away, the swordsman just looked at him silently for a few moments. "Why?" He asked finally. Youji blinked. Well he hadn't been expecting that.

"Well for a couple of reasons." Youji met his gaze. "The first being that I am _extremely_ attracted to you, and secondly; you've been pretty much cooped up in your room for the past seven months except for when we go out and kill people. You're direly overdue for having some fun." Aya looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. "You do know how to have fun right?" The redhead's eyes narrowed.

"Depends on your definition doesn't it?"

"Fair enough." Youji held up his hands in surrender. "All I'm saying is that you're always so tense, I'd just like to see you loosen up a bit." He shrugged. "It doesn't even have to be a date. We could go get a coffee or a drink at the bar. I don't care." He didn't dare look up at Aya until he heard the younger man sigh.

"Fine, but I need to change first." Youji almost jumped for joy. He watched Aya walk up the stairs then ran to his room and changed into an outfit that didn't scream date, but were nicer than what he normally wore. A pair of white slacks with matching blazer over a blue silk shirt that buttoned up the front. He left the shirt tails untucked then pulled on some nice black shoes and went downstairs to wait for Aya. When the redhead finally came down Youji's jaw dropped. He wore a red long sleeved button-up shirt, untucked and with the top three buttons undone, exposing the pale milky skin of his chest, over tight black pants. A single gold earring dangled from his left ear catching the light. Youji swallowed with difficulty. As they walked out to his car Youji could have sworn he saw the swordsman smirk.

* * *

Aya had to admit that it was nice to go out. He'd never been big on the whole nightlife scene, but it was almost like a breath of fresh air. He'd been starting to suffocate in his room and, although would never admit it to Youji, had leapt at the chance to get out of the house. He wasn't kidding himself about the circumstances; this was definitely a date. Youji thought so because he would glare at the men and women who tried to talk to Aya. The redhead found it amusing, but said nothing. He was nursing the drink Youji had bought for him as he watched the blonde interact with the other people in the bar. He seemed to know a lot of them, which wasn't surprising in the least bit, what was, were how many women slipped Youji their number. There were men who did the same thing, but most of them used approaching Youji as a pretense for talking to Aya, who of course ignored them. He was here with Youji and had no desire to talk to any of the older man's past conquests. Youji threw back the rest of his third drink and ordered a fourth before snapping at a young brunette to back off. Aya hid a smile as he took a drink and watched the brunette pout then walk away.

"We should go somewhere else." The blonde frowned into his empty glass. Aya didn't reply. He was enjoying himself despite the almost constant interruptions. "I forgot how many people actually come here on a Thursday night and you not being a people person probably hate it. Am I right?" Aya shrugged then looked out to the small dance floor where many couple where gently swaying to the love song that was playing. Suddenly someone blocked his view and he looked up to see a black haired man about Youji's age, but taller and more muscle bound, standing there watching him. Aya lifted his eyes to the man's dark brown ones and sensed trouble. He was correct in his assumption because seconds later the man's hand was on his arm and he was being dragged out of his seat.

"So this is what you've been ignoring my calls for?" The man smiled down at Aya, but was speaking to Youji. "I can see why now. He's gorgeous." The man grabbed Aya's chin, laughing, but before the redhead could do anything Youji's fist smashed into the large man's jaw. He let go of Aya with a shout of surprise.

"I ignore your calls, Murasaki, because I gave you a fake number." The blonde snarled. "If you touch him again I-" He didn't get to finish. Murasaki had recovered and punched Youji in the gut. While the blonde was bent over trying to breathe the man grabbed Aya's arm again. The swordsman sighed inwardly, but did nothing. This was Youji's battle and he knew that he showed off his superior skills the older man's reputation would be ruined. He let the man drag him outside, seething inwardly at having to play the weakling. Youji was nowhere to be seen as he was dragged into an alley and pinned to the wall.

"Blondie can't satisfy you like I can." He sneered, his alcohol soaked breath washed over Aya's face making the smaller man wrinkle his nose and turn away. This was disgusting. If Youji didn't get there in two seconds he was going to break this asshole's neck.

"With an IQ as low as yours obviously is I doubt you can satisfy anyone but yourself, and even that is suspect." Aya replied trying not to gag. He knew the alcohol he'd consumed, while not a lot, was enough to keep him calm.

"What'd you just say?"

"He called you an idiot." Youji said from behind the large mass of flesh holding Aya captive..

"Finally." He sighed then shoved Murasaki's chest as hard as he could. The man flew back into the opposite wall, slightly dazed. "Save me, Kudou." Aya drawled. Youji laughed, grabbing Murasaki by the collar. He beat the man to a pulp then put his arm around Aya's shoulders and walked him back to the car. When they were buckled in Youji turned to him.

"So why didn't you just kick his ass?" The blonde asked. "I've seen you kill bigger guys for less." Aya shrugged.

"You had it covered."

"You confuse the hell out of me." Youji muttered, starting the car and peeling out of the parking lot. Aya smiled to himself as he watched the scenery fly by. He liked this side of Youji. The man usually passed himself off as a determined, horny, perverted bastard, but Aya now knew that was just the mask he wore. It was a lot like his own in a way. He glanced over at the blonde and decided that, just maybe, he could trust the older man.

* * *

Youji felt Aya's eyes on him, but when he looked the younger man was once again looking out the window. "I'm sorry about tonight." He said quietly. "It was supposed to go a lot differently." He glanced at Aya, but got no reply. "Could we try again tomorrow?"

"Sure." Aya replied softly, keeping his gaze directed out the window. Youji grinned and mentally cheered. He couldn't stop grinning, even as he crawled into bed that night. Aya had agreed to go out with him again, he couldn't believe it. He'd already pinched himself a million times to make sure he wasn't sleeping because this was a dream come true for him. After a long time he finally fell asleep. The next morning he woke just in time to start his shift in the flower shop. When he entered the fragrant room his eyes immediately sought Aya out. The swordsman's graceful fingers were carefully wrapping plastic around a bouquet of pure white lilies. Youji couldn't look away. Every movement was graceful and elegant just like the man himself. It was intoxicating to just be in his presence, but instead of the raw, sexual feelings he normally got from watching Aya work, Youji felt a warmth in his heart that he hadn't in a very long time. Not since Asuka. That was when he knew. He was in love with the small, damaged man. Youji raised his eyes.

From where he stood he could see the pack of the swordsman's neck. His crimson hair moved against the pale skin as he worked, and the gold earring dangling from his lobe swung softly, hypnotizing Youji so that he couldn't move. He could barely breathe as the warm love he felt for the man grew. He finally tore his eyes away and went to a group of teenage girls standing in front of the register holding flowers. How was he going to tell Aya how he felt? The man didn't trust him, or even like him, so far as he knew. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't sense Aya come up behind him until the lilies were placed on the counter in front of him. Youji jerked in surprise and lost his balance. He was saved from falling by a slim, elegant hand catching him by the elbow. His breath caught in his throat as he looked up into soft, violet eyes. Aya steadied him on his feet and nodded slightly before returning to his station where there was another group of girls, who all swooned when he asked what they wanted. Youji couldn't blame them, he felt like swooning whenever the normally silent man spoke. He couldn't wait for their date that night…unless Aya didn't think it was going to be a date. He probably thought it was going to be just another friendly outing. Youji sighed turning to the girls on the other side of the counter and began ringing them up. It was going to be a long day full of anticipation and uncertainty.


	10. Chapter 10

Aya helped Youji close in silence. All the blonde's attempts at conversation were weak and betrayed the nervousness in his jade eyes. His silence made the older man even more nervous, but he didn't really care. His thoughts were on their…date. He wondered what Youji had planned and if it was going to end the same way their outing the previous night had. He hoped it wouldn't. Not defending himself for someone else's honor was not an experience he wanted to repeat. All he wanted was a nice, semi quiet environment where they could actually relax a little. He looked up from sweeping to see Youji watching him, but something was different. There was no lust in the older man's green eyes, just a gentle warmth. It made the swordsman uneasy. He wondered what the other man was thinking, but said nothing and went back to the task at hand. If he dwelled on it too much he would just stress himself out and he liked this look better than the dark lust he usually saw there. It was comforting in a way, different, but he could already feel his body relaxing. Normally he couldn't relax around Youji for fear of being caught off guard again. He listened to Youji lock everything up as he finished sweeping, then they left the shop together. Youji turned off the lights then smiled brilliantly down at him. "Ready for tonight?"

"I need to change." Aya replied.

"So do I." The older man laughed. "Oh, and don't worry about eating. There's a restaurant I want to take you to, my treat." Aya nodded then headed up to his room. Dinner, huh? That might be nice. It would be quiet and hopefully he'd be able to sit with his back to the wall; he could let himself relax then. Maybe he and Youji could have a real conversation for once. One that didn't involve Youji making suggestive comments and flirting outrageously. He rifled through the few clothes he owned and decided that one of these days he was going to have to give in and go shopping. Most of the stuff he owned was too big, or just not going out material. He laughed at that. Clothes had never been something he'd worried about before and it was weird that he felt like he wanted to look his best for Youji. Maybe the blonde was growing on him.

* * *

Youji paced back and forth as he waited for Aya. He was so nervous that his hands were shaking and he prayed that he didn't start to sweat. The green silk shirt he wore did not mix well with sweat. He had paired the long sleeved, button up shirt with a pair of dark jeans that clung to his hips but were loose in the leg. He left the shirt untucked to give the outfit a more casual feel and wore the same shoes as the night before. When Aya finally came down Youji couldn't breath. The swordsman had looked amazing the night before, but, and this could be his heart talking, tonight his beauty rivaled that of the Gods. He wore tight black jeans and thick soled boots. His shirt was also black and clung tightly to his thin torso. It had a low scooped collar and an almost corset like tie up the front, Youji could see his skin peeking through the ties. Over the shirt he had on a black leather jacket and as he adjusted it his shirt lifted to give Youji a brief glimpse of his perfect abs. The blonde swallowed hard. "You look great." He said roughly. A slight curve of the lips was the only response he got and he wanted desperately to kiss them, but he resisted. As they walked out to the car he couldn't stop looking at Aya and it almost cost him falling on his face. Aya's hand caught him by the chest and pushed him upright. He gazed into the younger man's eyes wanting to kiss him again, their faces were so close, but he just pushed the thought away and laughed nervously. "That's twice you've saved me today."

"If you watched your feet instead of me, I wouldn't have to." There was a smile in Aya's eyes, though it wasn't on his lips. It was the most beautiful thing Youji had ever seen in his life. Aya's hand slipped from his chest drawing him back to reality.

"So you noticed." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, but Aya only shrugged and got into the car. Youji took a deep breath then climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. Hopefully he wouldn't screw up too badly tonight.

* * *

Aya relaxed once he was seated with his back to the wall. He had a good view of the entire restaurant, which seemed to be one that served upscale French cuisine. The menu was all in a foreign language but had an extensive wine section, which made him assume French. They were famous for their taste in fine wine. He frowned at the menu before setting it down and informing Youji that it was illegible. The blonde laughed making his green eyes dance. Aya didn't know why he noticed, but he didn't care either. He liked Youji's eyes when he laughed like that. "I can translate it for you." Youji moved to the seat next to him and began to read the menu off in Japanese. Aya felt his heartbeat quicken with the close proximity. He was awash with the blonde's scent; the shampoo and soap he'd used in his shower and the soft scent of his cologne. He tried to focus on what the older man was saying, but couldn't.

"Just order something for me." He said finally. Youji laughed again and Aya didn't dare look into his eyes. "I've never had any of it so I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Alright." Youji folded the menus and handed them to the waiter then, in flawless French, told the man his order. Aya tried not to stare at him. He had tried to learn French once and had given up. Sure it wasn't as hard as English, but he had to know that for his job. He didn't need to know French. When Youji moved back to the seat across from him it was both a relief and a disappointment. He kept both emotions from his face as Youji leaned back with a smile and told him why he'd learned French. Aya was surprised to learn that the blonde's mother was French and his father Japanese. Both language skills were flawless and not a lot of people would be able to achieve something like that. Aya was an exception as well, he spoke Russian, German, English and Chinese all fluently, as well as Japanese. Aya listened quietly as Youji moved from the subject of languages to family. Both Youji's parents were dead in a car crash and he'd never had any siblings. Aya waited for the blonde to ask about his family, but he never did. The swordsman let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as Youji moved on to talking about the schools he'd gone to. When their meal came he quieted then started up again as they ate. Aya was surprised to find the food delicious and shook his head when Youji asked if he wanted to know what it was.

"The French eat weird things." He said softly. "As long as it tastes good, I don't want to know what's in it." Youji laughed. When the food was gone on both plates the waiter came back. As he cleared the dishes from the table Youji ordered dessert.

"I've been talking the entire time." Youji said suddenly. "Its your turn now." Aya snorted, taking a sip of his wine.

"The past is the past." He set the glass down. "I prefer not to dwell on it." Youji sighed.

"I kind of figured as much. How about telling me your favorite color."

"White."

"Really?" Youji sat back in surprise. "I had you pegged as a black or red kind of guy. Bet you can't guess what mine is."

"Green." The surprise turned to shock.

"How-"

"You wear a lot of green." Aya shrugged. "Its also the color of your car."

"So you notice what I wear huh?" The blonde grinned. Aya gave him a flat look. Youji laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll stop." He sighed. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Piano."

"Classical?"

"No, just the piano." Aya swirled the wine in his glass before taking a sip.

"Do you play?"

"Not anymore." Aya replied.

"Why not?"

"I don't have a piano." Youji slapped his forehead with his palm.

"God I'm an idiot." He covered his face and groaned. Aya watched him, amused by the conversation but not letting on. Youji regained his composure. "Let me guess the kind of movies you like." He stroked his chin eyeing his dinner companion carefully. "Not comedy…I don't see you as a romance kind of guy." Aya kept his face neutral. He hated movies and television, but he going to let Youji play his little game. "I'm stuck between horror and action, or maybe…mysteries!" He exclaimed suddenly. "You're a crime drama fanatic aren't you?" Aya shook his head. "No? Damn." Youji frowned then leaned forward, peering into Aya's face. The redhead fought the urge to giggle and set his glass down, holding Youji's gaze. "You are so hard to read." Youji pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "You do like comedies don't you?" Aya only blinked in response. They sat like that for a few more minutes then Youji sighed and sat back in his chair. "I give up, what's your favorite."

"I don't have one." Aya replied. "I prefer reading over films and television."

"Of course you do." Youji growled wrinkling his nose. "I hate reading."

"I know."

"Oh do you now?" The older man raised an eyebrow. "What else do you know about me?" Aya sighed.

"Your favorite music is that awful noise they play in nightclubs, your favorite type of movies are romance, you can't appreciate the fine art that is the written word, you suffer from insomnia when you don't drink, you have a hard time keeping your eyes and hands to yourself, and…you're a Pisces." He added and looked up to meet Youji's flabbergasted gaze.

"How the hell can you know all that?" The older man asked in an awestruck voice. Aya shrugged, draining the rest of his wine glass.

"You're easy to read."

"So if I was a book, I'd be one of those I-Can-Read pieces of-"

"Don't sell yourself short, Kudou." Aya frowned. "You're more like a-" He paused. "-mystery novel, where the storyline can be predictable, but there's always a twist that no one sees coming." Youji smiled softly.

"And you?"

"One of Shakespeare's tragedies." Aya laughed harshly staring into his empty wine glass.

"What do you mean?" Youji's brow furrowed.

"Guys like me don't get a happy ending." Aya replied quietly. "We die horrible deaths alone and terrified because we know we're going to hell and there's nothing we can do to-" He jerked in surprise as Youji grabbed his hand.

"Stop." He looked up to see Youji glaring at him. The waiter came with dessert before Youji could say anything else. Aya watched the man refill his glass then leave. Youji took it before Aya could take a drink and called the waiter back over. He said something in rapid fire French, the waiter bowed and disappeared. He came back a few moments later, put there desserts in special containers, then bowed and walked away after handing Youji the bill. The older man didn't even look at it, he just grabbed the desserts then Aya's arm and led him to the front where he paid for the meal. Aya didn't argue or pull his arm away as they walked back to the car. He almost laughed. He'd opened up to Youji a little and it was obvious by the way he was driving that he was having a hard time handling it. Aya let the silence hang until Youji stopped suddenly. They were nowhere near home. They were at a park. Aya recognized it as the one he'd run to the night he'd arrived at the Koneko. He turned to Youji to ask what was going on, but the blonde just got out of the car without saying a word. Aya frowned down at his hands then was startled by his door opening and Youji hauling him out bodily. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on until they stopped moving. Youji's arms were around him and the older man's face was buried in his shoulder. It took Aya a moment to realize that the blonde was crying.

"Youji?" He reached up and gently took hold of the back of the taller man's head. Youji just held him tighter. Aya put his other arm around the silently sobbing man's waist and led him over to a bench where he gently disentangled himself from Youji and forced the blonde to sit down next to him. He grabbed Youji's chin and forced the older man to look at him. He looked into the tear filled jade eyes, trying to figure out just what the hell was going through the man's head.

"I won't let you die alone." Aya let go of Youji in surprise as he finally spoke.

"What?" He stood slowly. "I don't-" He gasped as Youji grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. Aya flicked his wrist to bring out his knife, but it fell from his numb fingers. Slowly he reached up to curl his fingers in Youji's hair then straddled his lap on the bench, deepening the kiss. Youji's arms went around his waist and pulled him up farther as the blonde opened hi mouth to Aya's. The swordsman tightened his grip on Youji's hair and delved his tongue deep into the older man's mouth. Youji moaned into him, gripping his jacket. Aya pulled away after a moment. "I could have killed you, you know." He said quietly. Youji glanced down to see the knife laying on the bench next to his thigh. His eyes widened as they met Aya's. "I still could."

"I wouldn't care." Youji whispered. "I don't care what you do to me." Aya snorted sitting back and letting go of Youji's hair. "Its true…I love you." Aya forced himself to look Youji in the eyes. The dark jade orbs held only truth, but Aya didn't know if he could believe the older man's words.

"Don't lie to me." He rasped shaking his head.

"I'm not lying Aya." Youji took the younger man's face in his hands.

"No." Aya pushed away from him and fell to the ground staring at it wide eyes. It wasn't possible. No one could love a monster like him. There was so much blood on his hands, shit he was practically bathed in it. He felt Youji's hands on his shoulders. "You can't." Aya cried, scooting away from him.

"Aya."

"You can't love me." Aya wrapped his arms around his knees as Youji kneeled in front of him. "You don't know what I've done…who I am."

"I don't care." Youji shook his head. "I love the man I see, the one I've gotten to know."

"You don't know jack." Aya spat angrily.

"So tell me." Youji grabbed him by the shoulders. "Talk to me Aya. What did you do that is so horrible that I can't love you?" Aya shook his head and refusing to answer. Youji shook him. "Give me a reason."

"I don't deserve to be loved!" Aya shouted at him, pushing him away. "Not by you or anyone else." Youji stared at him in shock.

"Don't deserve…" Green eyes blinked then the blonde shook his head. "Aya, I want you to listen to me very carefully." Aya looked away but Youji grabbed his chin and forced him to face forward. "The past is the past. You can't change what you've done or what's been done to you, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to be loved." Aya shook his head free.

"You don't understand. If you knew what I'd done-"

"So tell me!" Youji threw his hands up in exasperation. "Did you kill someone? Big deal, so have I." Aya aimed his fist at Youji, but the blonde caught him by the wrist then pinned him to the ground, straddling his waist. Aya glared up at him, but the older man stayed his course.

"Get off."

"Not until you talk to me." Youji replied. Aya couldn't believe this was happening. Here he was trying to keep Youji at arms length so the man wouldn't get himself killed by association and he was to stupid to understand.

"Everyone I've ever loved is dead because of me." Aya struggled to free his wrists. "I'm a fucking curse, Kudou, and the only reason any of you are still alive is because I haven't let you get close enough to be infected by it." Youji gripped his wrists tighter.

"So I can't love you because you think I'll die if I do?"

"I don't think, Kudou, I know." Aya growled. "Either I'll end up killing you or someone else will. Its happened every other time, why should fate be kind now?"

"You don't even want to give me a chance?"

"It doesn't matter what I want." Aya glared up at the older man, but the fight was all but gone in him.

"Yes it does." Youji's brow furrowed. "It's your life. Take what you want for it." Aya turned his face away, letting hi body go limp. "What do you want?" Youji asked quietly. There were a lot of things Aya wanted, but none of them were possible. After a few minutes of struggling with what to say Youji spoke again. "If what you want is too hard then what do you not want?"

"I don't want to be alone." Aya whispered. "But I don't want anyone else to die because they-" He was cut off by Youji's lips on his. His eyes opened wide and he tried to struggle free again. Youji pulled away.

"I won't let you be alone anymore." He murmured. "I don't believe in curses, so you can stow away that crap."

"You don't get it, do you?" Aya snapped. "I-"

"No, Aya." Youji shook his head. "I understand perfectly." He let go of one of Aya's wrists to gently caress his crimson hair. "You don't want to get close to anyone because you're afraid of getting hurt again." Aya turned his face away. Youji leaned in and brushed gentle kiss against his neck. "What you don't understand is that by closing yourself off from everyone you're slowly killing yourself." He took the younger man's chin in his hand. "You're killing your heart, Aya, and without that…you wouldn't be human." Aya felt a tear leak out of the corner of his eye as he looked up at the blonde and shook his head.

"I'm not human Youji." His voice cracked. "I'm a monster. A merciless, cold hearted, evil monster."

"No you aren't." Youji smiled sadly sitting up and pulling Aya into a gentle embrace. "You may be cold sometimes, but you're trying as hard as you can to protect yourself from all the pain. You aren't evil. If you were you wouldn't be pushing me away, trying to protect me from your so called curse. If you were evil, you'd have killed me already." Youji stroked his hair. "I know you aren't evil, and you aren't a monster."

"How do you know?" Aya looked up at him. "You don't, because you didn't see what I did to Shido." The swordsman put his hands on Youji's shoulders and pushed him to the ground, straddling his waist. "I cut him open, here." He ran his hand across Youji's lower stomach. "All hi guts came pouring out and when he tried to hold them in I cut off his hand, then I hacked him up into little pieces and you know what?" Tears were pouring down his cheeks, but he didn't care. "I enjoyed every second of it, and if he were to come back to life I'd do it again."

"Aya-"

"Do you get it now?"

"Aya!" Youji grabbed his arms. "That man raped and almost beat you to death. He deserved everything he got and more."

"That-"

"Can you honestly tell me that's how you planned to kill him, or did it happen in the heat of the moment when you were terrified and in pain?" Aya blinked down at him.

"Does that matter?"

"Of course it does." Youji pulled Aya down so that his head was against the older man's chest. "If you had tied him down and cut him up into pieces after torturing him then _maybe_ you could call yourself a monster." He kissed the top of Aya's head. "Its what's in your heart that counts."

"I don't have one." Youji snorted.

"Bull." He laughed. "If you don't have a heart then I'm not a horny bastard." Aya choked on a laugh and sat up coughing. Youji grinned up at him. "You ok?" Aya looked down at him, desperately wanting to believe what he was saying, but unable to.

"Youji, even if I did let you love me, I couldn't love you back."

"I'm not asking you to." Youji caressed his cheek. "And I'm going to love you no matter what you say, no matter what you've done, because that's what love is."

"How do you know you love me? How do you know its not just you wanting to fuck me?" The older man flinched then looked up at him seriously.

"I've felt love before." He said quietly. "A long time ago I was in love with a woman who died trying to save my life. I remember what I felt back then. I feel it now." He smiled. "Only on a much larger scale. Like a forest fire to a candle flame. I can't stop thinking about you…dreaming about you. When you're in the room I can't look at anything else. I'm hypnotized by every move and gesture you make. I-" Aya covered the blonde's mouth with his. Youji gasped in surprise, his hands going to Aya's thighs. The swordsman slid his tongue through the older man's lips clutching at his shirt. He knew he was crying, but he didn't care. For the first time in years he felt as though he were on fire. Wherever he was touching Youji; wherever the blonde was touching him. Youji moaned beneath him and attempted to pull away, but Aya grabbed him by the hair and held his head in place, delving his tongue deeper into the older man's mouth. He felt Youji's body arch and something hard slide against the seat of his jeans as the taller man gripped his thighs and moved beneath him. Aya pinned Youji's hips with his own and sat up. "Aya!" Youji gasped, arching up into him as Aya sat against his groin. "God." Youji squeezed his eyes shut. Aya could feel the muscles beneath him twitching as Youji tried not to thrust against him.

"Is this love?" Aya asked, moving his hips.

"No!" Youji gasped, throwing his head back. The swordsman could feel the older man's cock pressing into him even with both his and Youji's jeans in the way. It felt weird and good all at the same time. "Aya, stop…gnh." He arched again as Aya sat back even harder. Suddenly the blonde grabbed him and rolled on top gasping for air. Aya could still feel him between his legs, but Youji was keeping his distance, his entire body shaking. This was a test and a cruel one, but Aya needed to know if he could trust Youji not to lose his self control. "Aya, I-"

"What's wrong Youji?" The swordsman asked, slipping his arms around the taller man's neck and kissing him slowly. Youji moaned leaning down into him. Aya felt their groins press together and pulled out of the kiss with a gasp and a shudder as images of Shido bounced through his head.

"That's what's wrong Aya." Youji said softly. "You don't want this. You're not ready and I don't want to hurt you." Aya turned his face away. "Besides, this isn't love." The older man sighed. "Lust maybe, because God knows I want this, but not love."

"What's the difference?" Aya scoffed. Youji grabbed is chin again.

"There's a big difference between lust and love, Aya." He snapped. Aya ground his teeth, glaring up at him. "Love isn't all about sexual desires like lust. Love means I actually feel something for you in a place other than my dick. I don't know what's happened to you that you've forgotten what love is, but my heart breaks for you because love happens to be one of the greatest feelings in the world."

"Yeah up until you lose it all." Aya shouted shoving Youji away and struggling to his feet. "How would you feel if I died right now?" He grabbed for his knife, but was tackled to the ground before he could get to it. Youji slapped him across the face.

"If you died I would be in an incredible amount of pain, but you know what? It would be worth it." Aya just stared up at him, a hand going to his stinging cheek. "It is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all." Youji whispered. "I don't know who said it but they're right. You miss out on so much in life if you go around afraid of being hurt." He pulled Aya to his chest and held him tight. "I love you." Aya stiffened. "Nothing you say will change that fact." He tipped Aya's chin up and kissed him gently. The swordsman melted into him, all the fight leaving his body. Part of him knew Youji was right. It was a part of him that he thought had died with his family, but he could feel it there inside him, just beyond his reach. If he closed his eyes he could see himself as a teen, grinning and waving; happy to see him. Aya put his arms around Youji and kissed him for real; not because he wanted to get a reaction or test him, but just because he wanted to. He laid back on the ground, pulling Youji down with him. Youji broke from the kiss and gazed down at him, his jade eyes full of love and warmth.

"I don't know if I can love you." Aya whispered. "But I can try."


	11. Chapter 11

Youji drove home holding Aya's hand. It had gotten dicey there in the park, but he'd managed to stay in control and keep Aya from freaking out too much. He understood the man a lot better now and it scared him a little. Aya was so damaged. There was so much pain and rage bottled up inside the small man that he refused to let show or even allow himself to feel and it was slowly killing him. The episode with the knife proved that. Youji had really thought the man was going to take it and slit his own throat to prove his point. That had scared the shit out of the blonde and he knew then that he'd have to tread even more carefully with Aya than before. The swordsman was in danger from himself more than anyone else. It was terrifying to see that the stoic redhead was in more pain than he showed. Youji looked over at him. Aya's face was unreadable as always, but Youji could still see the pain in his eyes. He couldn't believe how blind he'd been to it before. Aya looked up at him and to Youji's complete shock he smiled. It was so achingly beautiful that he had a hard time looking away. He felt Aya's hand squeeze his before intertwining their fingers. He adjusted his grip and brought the back of Aya's hand to his lips before resting their hands on his thigh. "You should smile more often." Aya didn't say anything, but Youji hadn't really expected him to. He sighed as he pulled into his parking space behind the Koneko. It had been a long night and he was beat. They climbed out of the car and headed inside. When they got to the living room Youji was aware of Aya's hand on his arm then suddenly he was on his back on the floor with Aya straddling his waist.

"A-" The swordsman silenced him with a kiss as his long, graceful fingers unbuttoned Youji's shirt then slipped the garment off his shoulders. Youji moaned into the mouth on his as Aya's hands slid up his chest. Aya's tongue slipped between his parted lips. Youji grabbed onto the younger man's hips wrapping his own tongue around the one invading his mouth. Aya pulled off his leather jacket and threw it aside then tangled his fingers in Youji's hair and held his head in place as he kissed down the blonde's neck. Youji moaned gripping Aya's thin hips tighter. The swordsman kissed up the front of his throat to his ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth. Youji groaned as Aya's tongue slid into his ear and his groin swelled painfully. His jeans were way too tight for this, but he couldn't pop them open with Aya sitting where he was, which was part of the problem. Every time the redhead moved he rubbed against the front of Youji's pants. The blonde was sure Aya could feel how hard he was, hell, how could he not? Youji's cock had to be digging into his ass in a way that couldn't be comfortable. He was startled into a gasp when Aya sat back, releasing the hold he had on Youji's hair. Dark violet eyes stared into his making his cock twitch. A crimson eyebrow raised slightly causing Youji to blush and look away. Sensing movement above him he looked up in time to see Aya lift of his shirt and toss it on top of his coat. He stared at the milky white expanse of Aya's torso and was shocked by the amount of scars there. Most were so faded they were barely noticeable, but others stood out against his pale skin.

"Still think I'm beautiful?" Aya asked quietly. Youji raised his eyes.

"Of course I do." He replied. "No amount of scarring will change that." Aya snorted but kissed him until Youji moaned loudly, grinding his cock against the younger man's ass. He squirmed when Aya took his hands and pinned them above his head then shifted his weight onto his knees so that he was barely touching any part of Youji. Taking both of Youji's wrists in one hand, Aya slid his free one down Youji's chest and abdomen. The blonde groaned as the button of his jeans popped open and gentle fingers pulled the zipper down. He gasped, hips bucking, as Aya's fingers slipped into his boxers and wrapped around his cock, pulling it free. Aya's grip on his wrists tightened and his tongue delved deeper into Youji's mouth as he gently stroked the entire, throbbing length. Youji groaned kissing back ferociously. God was he in heaven, everywhere the swordsman touched him felt like it was on fire and he groaned again as Aya's fingers squeezed his balls, gently massaging them.

Aya pulled away from the kiss, sucking on Youji's tongue. The blonde gasped for air, his chest heaving, then Aya's mouth was on his nipple, teasing it with his tongue and Youji couldn't think anymore. He didn't even notice when Aya's hand left his wrists. He was focused on the tongue caressing every inch of his skin as it descended, and the hand gently pumping his cock. He could hear himself moaning continuously. The moans increased in volume as Aya's mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock and began sucking. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he knew it wasn't a dream. He had never had a dream as good as this. Aya's hands went to his thighs and pushed them apart as he sucked more of Youji's cock into his mouth. The blonde shouted, his vision going white and his entire body arcing as he came. When everything came back into focus Aya was straddling his stomach and looking down at him calmly. Youji cursed the man's self control. If _he'd_ been the one that had just given that amazing blowjob he would be grinning like that cat that finally ate the canary, but here Aya was, just sitting there while Youji was panting like he'd just run a marathon. "Jesus Christ, Aya." Youji gasped. Aya kissed him before he could say anything else then pulled away and stood. Youji watched the violet eyes move all over his naked form and fought the urge to stroke himself. He saw Aya's lips twitch and looked down to see that he was almost fully erect again. He let his head fall back against the floor with a groan. This was embarrassing.

* * *

Aya smirked, looking down at Youji. The man really was a horny bastard…well the horny part was true anyway. Aya didn't see him as a bastard anymore. In a way the older man was a lot like him and wore a mask to hide his true self from the world. As his eyes roamed over Youji's skin he had to admit the man had a nice body. It was better than his. He smiled putting his legs on either side of Youji and lowered himself until he was sitting on the older man's chest. Youji's eyes flew open. To keep him from saying anything Aya leaned in and kissed him. It was nice being in control like this, and the man beneath him was practically begging to be dominated. When Youji's hands reached up to touch him Aya grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Youji groaned as Aya bit his lip then sucked on it. "God Aya!" He gasped. Aya's tongue was in his ear slowly moving in and out.

The redhead wondered how long Youji could last without him touching him below the waist and set to work finding all the older man's sensitive areas. Ears; check, neck; definitely, but it was his nipples that took the cake. Youji bucked and moaned as Aya teased them with his tongue and teeth. The redhead almost laughed, moving back up to kiss him. Youji kissed him back passionately breathing heavily and jerking his hips. Aya gripped his wrists tighter when he tried to free them and pulled back from the kiss to glance over his shoulder. Youji's cock was fully erect and leaking onto his stomach, Aya smiled; it wouldn't be much longer and Youji would be begging for him to touch him. He kissed back down the larger man's neck and took his left nipple in his teeth. Youji moaned thrusting his hips into the air futilely. Aya pulled back then let go and did it to the other one. Youji gasped and arced his neck back, squeezing his eyes shut. Aya smiled, licking the sensitive nub before sucking it into his mouth and watched Youji squirm. The older man's muscles rippled beneath Aya as Youji tried to free himself, but the swordsman had him pinned expertly. "God Aya…_fuck me_!" Youji shouted the last to words as Aya bit down to make him stop squirming. Aya smirked letting go of the nipple and slid up next to the older man's ear.

"You really want me to?" He whispered, nibbling on the lobe. Youji whimpered, quivering beneath him. "You do, don't you?" Aya slid his tongue into the blonde's ear, listening to him moan.

"Yes." Youji whispered breathlessly. "God, yes." Aya smiled kissing him lightly on the lips then released Youji's wrists and sat back to undo his pants. He stood and slipped them off along with his boxers then pushed Youji's legs apart and kneeled between them. The older man groaned watching Aya smear his cock with some of Youji's pre-cum. Aya used one hand to pry open Youji's cheeks and the other to guide his cock into place then began pushing in. Youji gasped throwing his head back and clutching at the carpet as Aya slid into him. Aya moved slowly at first; a steady, easy rhythm. Youji moaned and writhed, biting his wrist while the younger man thrust into him. He shouted incoherently and pounded the floor as Aya thrust harder and increased his speed. "Fuck!" He screamed, coming for the second time. Aya kept his breathing even as he kept thrusting and leaned down to lick some of the cum off of Youji's stomach. The blonde moaned, grabbing the back of his head and pulling the younger man up into a kiss. Aya grabbed Youji's hair and kissed him hard, grabbing the older man's cock. He pumped it as he thrust both his tongue and his cock into Youji. The blonde groaned, clutching at his back and hardening in his grip. Aya's breath hitched slightly as he got closer and he could feel that his rhythm was off, but he didn't care. He was making Youji his and his alone and the older man had no idea what he was getting himself into. Youji's moans increased in speed and pitch making Aya thrust faster. He pulled away from the kiss breathing hard and watched Youji's face as they came together. Youji bucked and shouted, throwing his head back then collapsed, panting heavily. Aya pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw then his parted lips and slipped his tongue inside. Youji moaned softly as Aya moved inside of him. "God you're amazing." He breathed when Aya pulled out and sat back. "I don't think I'm going to be able to move for a week." Aya chuckled, standing and gathering his clothes. "Where are you going?" Youji pouted.

"Shower." Aya replied walking up the stairs to his room. He grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom. As the water warmed he felt a presence behind him and smiled. "Thought you couldn't move."

"I lied." Youji laughed wrapping his arms around Aya's chest from behind. "Besides I figured I need a shower too." Aya nodded taking the older man's hand and pulled Youji into the shower with him. "First though." Youji put his hands on Aya's shoulders, leaning him against the shower wall then got to his knees in front of the younger man. Aya inhaled sharply as Youji took his cock in hand and sucked it into his mouth. His hands went to the blonde's head and curled in his hair as Youji sucked. He swallowed hard, leaning his head back and tried to breath normally, but it was impossible with Youji's tongue doing what it was doing. He could feel it caressing every inch of his cock then moving up to rub the tip. He bit his lip, tightening his grip on Youji's hair. The blonde moaned, sucking harder. Aya gasped letting his head fall forward and squeezed his eyes shut trying to breathe. Youji moaned again reaching up to gently massage Aya's balls. The redhead came with a gasp. Youji sucked him clean then got to his feet and kissed Aya softly. Aya put his arms around the taller man's neck and kissed him back. They belonged to each other now, Aya realized as they helped clean each other off, but he felt good about it. He finally had a place in life and he hadn't known that he'd been missing that. He smiled as he climbed into Youji's bed and fell asleep. He knew he'd fall in love with Youji; it was just a matter of time and healing.


End file.
